Plants Vs Zombies Heroes: Hero Banters
by Timeman63
Summary: Just a series of short before-match banters in the style of Mortal Kombat X, involving the Plant and Zombie Heroes in PvZ Heroes. Hope everyone enjoys this side project of mine. The banters take place in a PvZ Heroes videogame setting(in my main fanfic Time Snare, PvZ Heroes exists as a comic book franchise, complete with videogame and movie installments).
1. Ch 1: Green Shadow

_**Green Shadow**_

 _ **When entering: Jumps down and puffs out her chest**_

 _ **When speaking first: Wraps her cape around herself and makes her eyes glow**_

 _ **When speaking second: Sweeps her cape away with her leaf**_

 _ **When speaking last: Adjusts her cape and emblem**_

* * *

 ** _Green Shadow vs Super Brainz_**

 _Green Shadow: Super Brainz…_

 _Super Brainz: We will settle this, right here, right now!_

 _Green Shadow: Yeah, yeah, the fight of the century…_

* * *

 _Green Shadow: I honestly have better things to do._

 _Super Brainz: Better things than being a HERO?_

 _Green Shadow: Some days, I just want the world to stay saved._

* * *

 _Green Shadow: Let's make it quick, I've got plans tonight._

 _Super Brainz: A date with Solar Flare?_

 _Green Shadow: You're smarter than I give you credit for._

* * *

 _Green Shadow:*deep monotone* I'm Green Shadow!_

 _Super Brainz: And I am Super Brainz!_

 _Green Shadow: What a deep conversation…_

* * *

 _Green Shadow: You fly so gracefully, yet land so clumsily._

 _Super Brainz: At least I can fly, something that you cannot do._

 _Green Shadow: At least when I Super Jump, I stick the landing._

* * *

 _Green Shadow: You're no hero of ours Super Brainz._

 _Super Brainz: Look who's talking._

 _Green Shadow: All a matter of perspective I guess._

* * *

 _Green Shadow: You called me with the spotlight?_

 _Super Brainz: The spotlight was for me, actually._

 _Green Shadow: Just when I thought you couldn't get any stupider._

* * *

 _Green Shadow: My Precision Blast will mow you down._

 _Super Brainz: I will use my Carried Away superpower during my trick phase to stop your Precision Blast._

 _Green Shadow: Have you ever fought another Plant hero before? That's not how it works._

* * *

 ** _Green Shadow vs The Smash_**

 _Green Shadow: Smash?_

 _The Smash: I am THE Smash!_

 _Green Shadow: Sorry, your persona's not very memorable._

* * *

 _Green Shadow: Ready for a throw-down?_

 _The Smash: I am ready to throw YOU down!_

 _Green Shadow: Don't get cocky…_

* * *

 _Green Shadow: Your "wrestling" is all for show._

 _The Smash: Come closer and say that again!_

 _Green Shadow: I'll give you a show!_

* * *

 ** _Green Shadow vs Impfinity_**

 _Green Shadow: Impfinity…_

 _Impfinity: Impfinity and beyond!_

 _Green Shadow: I'll give you that one._

* * *

 _Green Shadow: It seems there's far more to you than meets the eye._

 _Impfinity: There's far more OF me than meets the eye!_

 _Green Shadow: You're on a roll today, aren't you?_

* * *

 _Green Shadow: I get the feeling you're overcompensating._

 _Impfinity: This is my power. It is all I have._

 _Green Shadow: Impfinity, with the power to overcompensate for his lack of strength._

* * *

 ** _Green Shadow vs Rustbolt_**

 _Green Shadow: Rustbolt…_

 _Rustbolt: Finally, I have found you. Now I will end you!_

 _Green Shadow: Can you please leave me alone for once?_

* * *

 _Green Shadow: Stop trying to fight me Rustbolt!_

 _Rustbolt: I won't stop until you're dead!_

 _Green Shadow: Hopefully this time, you'll learn your lesson._

* * *

 _Green Shadow: Go away Rustbolt._

 _Rustbolt: I'll shrink you down and crush you beneath my heel!_

 _Green Shadow: I guess I have to stop you…again._

* * *

 ** _Green Shadow vs Electric Boogaloo_**

 _Green Shadow: Electric Boogaloo?_

 _Electric Boogaloo: Shock! In the name of brains!_

 _Green Shadow: Somehow, that pun doesn't ring with me._

* * *

 _Green Shadow: Do you mind allowing me entry?_

 _Electric Boogaloo: You do not have a club pass._

 _Green Shadow: But I'm still a VIP._

* * *

 _Green Shadow: Disco Zombie 2: Electric Boogaloo._

 _Electric Boogaloo: Haha! That's how it's done!_

 _Green Shadow: Will you let me into the club now?_

* * *

 _Green Shadow: I just want to take someone to the dance!_

 _Electric Boogaloo: You'll have to dance with me first!_

 _Green Shadow: I'll give you disco fever!_

* * *

 ** _Green Shadow vs Brain Freeze_**

 _Green Shadow: A yeti hero?_

 _Brain Freeze: *groans of determination*_

 _Green Shadow: Bring it on!_

* * *

 _Green Shadow: A cold-hearted villain…_

 _Brain Freeze: *groans of resentment*_

 _Green Shadow: I thought you liked ice puns._

* * *

 ** _Green Shadow vs Professor Brainstorm_**

 _Green Shadow: Professor Brainstorm…_

 _Professor Brainstorm: The lesson is about to begin!_

 _Green Shadow: I'll teach myself!_

* * *

 _Green Shadow: The Professor…_

 _Professor Brainstorm: Dr. Zomboss's most respected pupil!_

 _Green Shadow: You wish that were true…_

* * *

 _Green Shadow: You teach Zombies to eat brains._

 _Professor Brainstorm: What else will they do with their feeble minds?_

 _Green Shadow: Allow me to teach them!_

* * *

 ** _Green Shadow vs Immorticia_**

 _Green Shadow: There you are, Immorticia!_

 _Immorticia: If you think you have me cornered, you've got another thing coming to you!_

 _Green Shadow: I'm not afraid of you. Bring it!_

* * *

 _Green Shadow: The Zombie Witch…_

 _Immorticia: Eye of Newt, I cast a hex on you!_

 _Green Shadow: Blast of Precision, I shoot you in the face!_

* * *

 _Green Shadow: Your mischief ends here!_

 _Immorticia: My Zombats say otherwise!_

 _Green Shadow: Where's Solar Flare when you need her?_

* * *

 ** _Green Shadow vs Z-Mech_**

 _Green Shadow: Just my luck…_

 _Z-Mech: Target locked! Eliminate immediately!_

 _Green Shadow: I hope the others get my homing signal…_

* * *

 _Green Shadow: You of all Zombies…_

 _Z-Mech: I am unstoppable! Your chances are minimal!_

 _Green Shadow: Time to defy the odds!_

* * *

 _Green Shadow: I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Z-Mech!_

 _Z-Mech: I'm afraid I don't take orders from you, Green Shadow!_

 _Green Shadow: Then I won't have mercy on you!_

* * *

 ** _Green Shadow vs Neptuna_**

 _Green Shadow: Neptuna!_

 _Neptuna: I lay claim to this land, Green Shadow!_

 _Green Shadow: I'll send you back to the ocean!_

* * *

 _Green Shadow: The Zombie of the Sea…_

 _Neptuna: …and soon, Zombie of the World!_

 _Green Shadow: Your greed knows no bounds, Neptuna!_

* * *

 _Green Shadow: Why are you here, Neptuna?_

 _Neptuna: I have come for your treasures!_

 _Green Shadow: You'll find land to be just as dangerous as the sea._

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello again! Plants vs Zombies Heroes was just released today, and I decided to post this small piece that I have been working on to celebrate! I should explain that in between writing sessions of my Time Snare fanfic, I would often get ideas for small conversations that all the heroes would have in PvZ Heroes, in the style of MKX. In this chapter, it's all the conversations that Green Shadow would have with the Zombie heroes (when she is speaking first). I imagine Green Shadow's character to be one of the most popular superheroes in the comic book universe that is PvZ Heroes. That is, Green Shadow is to Plants what Batman is to us. A very popular superhero that everyone loves, and has a brave and valiant personality to match. The next chapters will have conversations for all of the characters, including Solar Flare, Wall-Knight, Chompzilla, Spudow, Citron, Grass Knuckles, Night Cap, etc. I will update with new chapters whenever I have the chance, but don't expect regular updates, as I am still in college. Thank you for reading and enjoying this short piece, I will return fully in December. ~Timeman63, logging out!  
**

 **P.S. The piece hints at Green Shadow x Solar Flare shipping. To be honest, there will be more to come!**


	2. Ch 2: Solar Flare

**Chapter Warning: This chapter contains mild language**

* * *

 _ **Solar Flare**_

 _ **When entering: Crashes down as a fireball and removes her goggles**_

 _ **When speaking first: Tilts her head playfully**_

 _ **When speaking second: Puts on her goggles and ignites**_

 _ **When speaking last: Brushes aside her petals**_

* * *

 _ **Solar Flare vs Super Brainz**_

 _Solar Flare: Hiya!_

 _Super Brainz: Have at you, foul Plant!_

 _Solar Flare: Geez, do you greet everyone like that?_

* * *

 _Solar Flare: Where do you think you're going?_

 _Super Brainz: I will go nowhere until you are defeated!_

 _Solar Flare: You're gonna be here a long time, love!_

* * *

 _Solar Flare: Aren't you that Zombie that beat me in the arcade?_

 _Super Brainz: It was a wonderful victory on my behalf!_

 _Solar Flare: Oh don't worry…it won't happen again!_

* * *

 _ **Solar Flare vs The Smash**_

 _Solar Flare: The Smash?_

 _The Smash: I will crush you, puny flower!_

 _Solar Flare: Go ahead and try!_

* * *

 _Solar Flare: Hi!_

 _The Smash: The Smash has mixed feelings about fighting a little flower!_

 _Solar Flare: Better make up your mind!_

* * *

 _Solar Flare: Look! It's the big zombie giant!_

 _The Smash: You are so small! It's funny to me!_

 _Solar Flare: All the more embarrassing when I knock the daylights out of ya!_

* * *

 _ **Solar Flare vs Impfinity**_

 _Solar Flare: Aw, look at the cute little zombie!_

 _Impfinity: I am NOT cute!_

 _Solar Flare: It's nothing to be ashamed of!_

* * *

 _Solar Flare: Which one's which?_

 _Impfinity: Take a guess. I dare you!_

 _Solar Flare: Let me guess, the giggly one!_

* * *

 _Solar Flare: No hard feelings, love?_

 _Impfinity: What do you think?_

 _Solar Flare: Loosen up sometimes!_

* * *

 _ **Solar Flare vs Rustbolt**_

 _Solar Flare: Uh…hi Rustbolt._

 _Rustbolt: Ha ha! Easy pickings!_

 _Solar Flare: You messed with the wrong flower!_

* * *

 _Solar Flare: What's up with you, Rusty?_

 _Rustbolt: If I kill you, Green Shadow's morale will plummet!_

 _Solar Flare: Not on my watch!_

* * *

 _Solar Flare: You're coming after me now?_

 _Rustbolt: Compared to Green Shadow, you are worthless._

 _Solar Flare: I'll prove you wrong!_

* * *

 _Solar Flare: Leave me alone, Rustbolt!_

 _Rustbolt: Tell me where Green Shadow is, or you're gonna die!_

 _Solar Flare: Time to get serious!_

* * *

 _ **Solar Flare vs Electric Boogaloo**_

 _Solar Flare: Electric Boogaloo, in the house!_

 _Electric Boogaloo: Think you can out-dance me?_

 _Solar Flare: It's time to tango!_

* * *

 _Solar Flare: Is it getting hot in here?_

 _Electric Boogaloo: Surely, you can do better than that…_

 _Solar Flare: You want a better pun than that? Shocking!_

* * *

 _Solar Flare: What's your favorite dance?_

 _Electric Boogaloo: ZAP-dancing!_

 _Solar Flare: *giggle* That was a good one!_

* * *

 _Solar Flare: What's your favorite music?_

 _Electric Boogaloo: Electronic music!_

 _Solar Flare: You know, you're pretty cool when you try to be humble!_

* * *

 _Solar Flare: Why aren't you nicer to Plants?_

 _Electric Boogaloo: You go down with Plants, you come up with seeds._

 _Solar Flare: Let's sort out that ego of yours!_

* * *

 _ **Solar Flare vs Brain Freeze**_

 _Solar Flare: Not you!_

 _Brain Freeze: *groans of hostility*_

 _Solar Flare: Get out of here, before you get sunburned!_

* * *

 _Solar Flare: I'm still salty about how you froze the pool one time!_

 _Brain Freeze: *groans of apathy*_

 _Solar Flare: Time to put you on ice!_

* * *

 _Solar Flare: What did you say about Green Shadow?!_

 _Brain Freeze: *groans that are the equivalent of a rude remark*_

 _Solar Flare: Oh, now you've got me hot and bothered!_

* * *

 _ **Solar Flare vs Professor Brainstorm**_

 _Solar Flare: Hey Professor!_

 _Professor Brainstorm: Settle down young lady!_

 _Solar Flare: Come on, the lesson begins now!_

* * *

 _Solar Flare: How much do you know?_

 _Professor Brainstorm: More than you ever will!_

 _Solar Flare: Brains vs Burns!_

* * *

 _Solar Flare: I heard your time teleporter lost to a baking soda volcano at the science fair!_

 _Professor Brainstorm: You had better seal your lips, young lady!_

 _Solar Flare: Dr. Zomboss must really not like you! *giggle*_

* * *

 _ **Solar Flare vs Immorticia**_

 _Solar Flare: There you are, Immorticia!_

 _Immorticia: Stay away, or face the wrath of my Zombats!_

 _Solar Flare: Bats can't stand the sunlight!_

* * *

 _Solar Flare: Gotcha!_

 _Immortica: You think you have the upper hand, but I am far stronger now!_

 _Solar Flare: Did you put on sunscreen? You better hope so!_

* * *

 _Solar Flare: Where do you think you're going?_

 _Immorticia: Your sunlight blinds me so!_

 _Solar Flare: Not my fault. Wear some sunglasses!_

* * *

 _ **Solar Flare vs Z-Mech**_

 _Solar Flare: Oh bollocks…_

 _Z-Mech: You will be terminated, feeble hero!_

 _Solar Flare: Time to crank up the thermostat!_

* * *

 _Solar Flare: Why attack me now?_

 _Z-Mech: Without your friends, you are hopeless!_

 _Solar Flare: That's not true. They're my guardian angels!_

* * *

 _Solar Flare: I've got this! This is just like the final boss in Meka Wars!_

 _Z-Mech: This is no game, Solar Flare! You have only one life!_

 _Solar Flare: One life is all I need!_

* * *

 _Solar Flare: I can fly! Can you fly?_

 _Z-Mech: Fly home, flower! I will destroy you regardless!_

 _Solar Flare: You're meaner than The Smash! Sheesh!_

* * *

 _ **Solar Flare vs Neptuna**_

 _Solar Flare: Look! A mermaid!_

 _Neptuna: I am a pirate, little flower!_

 _Solar Flare: Why not both?_

* * *

 _Solar Flare: Your octopus is really cute!_

 _Neptuna: Heh heh…want to give it a hug?_

 _Solar Flare: I never said I wanted to do that!_

* * *

 _Solar Flare: Can you talk to the fish?_

 _Neptuna: In a sense…_

 _Solar Flare: Do they speak in…Fin-ish?_

* * *

 _Solar Flare: I'm having a splash!_

 _Neptuna: You're about to, anyway!_

 _Solar Flare: Try and put out this fire!_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yet another chapter, yet more hero banters! 100 views already? You guys are amazing! This chapter involves the next Plant hero in the roster: Solar Flare! I just want to say a couple things. 1) PvZ Heroes is SO much fun to play! I never thought I would find a card game to be one of my new favorite games. 2) Solar Flare is my favorite hero by a LIGHT YEAR! She has extremely good cards, and has one of the most powerful Signature Superpowers in the game. This is especially awesome, considering that she is one of the first heroes you can unlock! Needless to say, I was very eager to write this chapter for her, and I think it turned out great.**

 **Funny story, my brother also plays PvZ Heroes, and when he first saw Solar Flare and heard her voice, he thought she sounded British. I laughed at first, but eventually grew to like the idea of Solar Flare being a peppy, energetic, British teenager, so some of the conversations I had with my brother are reflected in this chapter. Of course, when I think of peppy and energetic British characters, the first character that comes to mind is Tracer from Overwatch. ;)  
**

 **Thank you all so much for your continued support of this story and my main story. I absolutely cannot thank everyone enough for the growth I have had as a writer. ~Timeman63, logging out!**


	3. Ch 3: Wall-Knight

_**Wall-Knight**_

 _ **When entering: Jumps down and deactivates his armor**_

 _ **When speaking first: Greets with a friendly grin**_

 _ **When speaking second: Spins in a circle and activates his armor**_

 _ **When speaking last: Reactivates his armor and projects a barrier**_

* * *

 _ **Wall-Knight vs Super Brainz**_

 _Wall-Knight: Greetings!_

 _Super Brainz: Do not try to fool me with false friendliness!_

 _Wall-Knight: Can't say I didn't try diplomacy!_

* * *

 _Wall-Knight: Well met, Super Brainz!_

 _Super Brainz: How so?_

 _Wall-Knight: This fight is for the glory of my comrades!_

* * *

 _Wall-Knight: I live for a good fight!_

 _Super Brainz: Allow me to give you a good fight!_

 _Wall-Knight: Give me your best shot!_

* * *

 _ **Wall-Knight vs The Smash**_

 _Wall-Knight: Hello, good sir!_

 _The Smash: Face me!_

 _Wall-Knight: Very well!_

* * *

 _Wall-Knight: I'm not looking for a duel._

 _The Smash: The duel comes to you!_

 _Wall-Knight: Then I will face it fearlessly!_

* * *

 _Wall-Knight: I am a tough nut to crack!_

 _The Smash: Watch me!_

 _Wall-Knight: Careful not to hurt yourself!_

* * *

 _ **Wall-Knight vs Impfinity**_

 _Wall-Knight: Which of you would like to face me?_

 _Impfinity: All of us!_

 _Wall-Knight: For my friends, I will be victorious!_

* * *

 _Wall-Knight: Do you truly expect to win?_

 _Impfinity: We'll crack you from all angles!_

 _Wall-Knight: You're in for an unpleasant surprise!_

* * *

 _ **Wall-Knight vs Rustbolt**_

 _Wall-Knight: The foul and ruthless Rustbolt…_

 _Rustbolt: Show me the way to Green Shadow, Wall-Knight!_

 _Wall-Knight: No! I shall protect my friend!_

* * *

 _Wall-Knight: Come no closer!_

 _Rustbolt: I'll do what I want!_

 _Wall-Knight: I stand between you and what you truly desire!_

* * *

 _Wall-Knight: It has come to my attention that you are after Green Shadow._

 _Rustbolt: None of your business!_

 _Wall-Knight: You will have to go through me first!_

* * *

 _ **Wall-Knight vs Electric Boogaloo**_

 _Wall-Knight: Is Disco making a comeback?_

 _Electric Boogaloo: Disco lives again!_

 _Wall-Knight: Eh, I prefer Classical…_

* * *

 _Wall-Knight: Don't you know when you are not welcome?_

 _Electric Boogaloo: Why shouldn't I be?_

 _Wall-Knight: It's not like you're friendly to Plants…_

* * *

 _Wall-Knight: Sometimes, you crack me up._

 _Electric Boogaloo: With a zap and a crackle!_

 _Wall-Knight: Make me laugh again. I dare you to try!_

* * *

 _ **Wall-Knight vs Brain Freeze**_

 _Wall-Knight: Greetings, elusive yeti hero!_

 _Brain Freeze: *groans that are the equivalent of 'go away'*_

 _Wall-Knight: Don't act like you won't be causing trouble!_

* * *

 _Wall-Knight: Are you ready, yeti?_

 _Brain Freeze: *groans of irritation*_

 _Wall-Knight: I would appreciate a less cold stare from you…_

* * *

 _ **Wall-Knight vs Professor Brainstorm**_

 _Wall-Knight: The professor…_

 _Professor Brainstorm: I am brilliance in a nutshell!_

 _Wall-Knight: Let's see how far that gets you!_

* * *

 _Wall-Knight: You waste your intelligence for evil purposes!_

 _Professor Brainstorm: You're simply a waste of atoms!_

 _Wall-Knight: Every atom in my body is an indestructible fortress!_

* * *

 _ **Wall-Knight vs Immorticia**_

 _Wall-Knight: Are you a Zombie or a Witch?_

 _Immorticia: I refuse to be pigeonholed._

 _Wall-Knight: Regardless, I will defeat you!_

* * *

 _Wall-Knight: The foul Immorticia…_

 _Immorticia: I think I need some Wall-Nut shells in my next brew!_

 _Wall-Knight: Try and hit me! I am uncrackable!_

* * *

 _Wall-Knight: You cause so much chaos with your hexes and spells!_

 _Immorticia: What can I say? I love what I do!_

 _Wall-Knight: Your witchcraft must come to a halt!_

* * *

 _ **Wall-Knight vs Z-Mech**_

 _Wall-Knight: I am not afraid of you, machine!_

 _Z-Mech: You should be. I was programmed solely for eradication!_

 _Wall-Knight: Your missiles cannot harm me!_

* * *

 _Wall-Knight: It's sad to see technology used for evil purposes._

 _Z-Mech: Your final moments are upon you, Wall-Knight!_

 _Wall-Knight: I am not afraid! Do your worst!_

* * *

 _ **Wall-Knight vs Neptuna**_

 _Wall-Knight: I've never seen a Zombie Mermaid._

 _Neptuna: It'll be the last thing you ever see!_

 _Wall-Knight: Ha! Don't get ahead of yourself!_

* * *

 _Wall-Knight: Return the treasure you have stolen!_

 _Neptuna: Sorry, I don't seem to have them. I wonder where they went._

 _Wall-Knight: Don't play innocent! Tell me where you took it!_

* * *

 _Wall-Knight: How do you expect to fight me in a fishbowl?_

 _Neptuna: Unlike you, I actually have arms to fight with!_

 _Wall-Knight: It's never stopped me before!_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry about being inactive for a while now. With finals week approaching, I haven't really had time to sit down and focus on writing my stories. I still found time to write some more banters for the Plant heroes, however, and I will release TWO new chapters tonight. This chapter has Wall-Knight's banters, and I have to admit that writing banters between him and the Zombie heroes was pretty difficult. His personality is canonically portrayed as being quiet and somewhat childish, though I felt that it simply wasn't enough to write interesting dialogue for. I imagined him to behave like a very young knight (think teenage Reinhardt), and act older than he really is. Wall-Knight is selfless, but not reckless. He is naive, but not foolish. Depicting him with the personality of a knight made writing dialogue for him slightly easier. Let me know what you think of this chapter. And of course, I will update my profile page with new character bios. Thank you so much everyone for supporting my work. I would not be where I am without your supportive comments and reviews. ~Timeman63, logging out!  
**


	4. Ch 4: Chompzilla

_**Chompzilla**_

 _ **When entering: Grows out of the ground**_

 _ **When speaking first: Breathes heavily and drools**_

 _ **When speaking last: Curls her vines and roars**_

* * *

 _ **Chompzilla vs Super Brainz**_

 _Chompzilla: *growls of hungriness*_

 _Super Brainz: I refuse to be your next meal!_

* * *

 _Chompzilla: *growls of hostility*_

 _Super Brainz: You are merely a weed, and I am your weed whacker!_

* * *

 _ **Chompzilla vs The Smash**_

 _Chompzilla: *challenging growls*_

 _The Smash: You challenge The Smash? Very well!_

* * *

 _Chompzilla: *growls of complaining about body odor*_

 _The Smash: You don't like that, do you? You're about to have more!_

* * *

 _Chompzilla: *jeering growls*_

 _The Smash: I will pluck you apart like the tiny flower that you are!_

* * *

 _ **Chompzilla vs Impfinity**_

 _Chompzilla: *growls of extreme hungriness*_

 _Impfinity: I'll make so many clones, you won't be able to eat them all!_

* * *

 _Chompzilla: *growls of a taunting nature*_

 _Impfinity: What? Your power isn't any better. Growing huge!_

* * *

 _ **Chompzilla vs Rustbolt**_

 _Chompzilla: *growls of confidence*_

 _Rustbolt: No problem. I'll shrink you down, and take you down!_

* * *

 _Chompzilla: *angry growls*_

 _Rustbolt: A weed like all the rest…nothing more!_

* * *

 _ **Chompzilla vs Electric Boogaloo**_

 _Chompzilla: *growls of a competitive nature*_

 _Electric Boogaloo: You think you can out-dance me? Let's go, Chomp-zizzle!_

* * *

 _Chompzilla: *growls of hungriness*_

 _Electric Boogaloo: Someone needs to do a bit of hedge trimming!_

* * *

 _Chompzilla: *growls of an electricity based pun*_

 _Electric Boogaloo: Ha, ha! Let's dance, Chomp-zizzity-zee!_

* * *

 _ **Chompzilla vs Brain Freeze**_

 _Chompzilla: *growls of hostility*_

 _Brain Freeze: *groans of hostility in the same vein*_

* * *

 _Chompzilla: *growls of complaining about the cold*_

 _Brain Freeze: *groans of complaining about Chompzilla's existence*_

* * *

 _Chompzilla: *half-hearted growls that are an attempt to have a conversation*_

 _Brain Freeze: *groans that indicate that the conversation is going nowhere*_

* * *

 _ **Chompzilla vs Professor Brainstorm**_

 _Chompzilla: *growls that are the equivalent of glaring*_

 _Professor Brainstorm: An interesting specimen. I should get a sample of you!_

* * *

 _Chompzilla: *growls of hungriness*_

 _Professor Brainstorm: Lunch isn't for another hour. You'll just have to wait!_

* * *

 _Chompzilla: *growls of insatiable hunger*_

 _Professor Brainstorm: I'm no botanist, but such extreme growth should be kept in check!_

* * *

 _ **Chompzilla vs Immorticia**_

 _Chompzilla: *growls of hungriness*_

 _Immorticia: Good thing you came along. I need some herbs for my stew!_

* * *

 _Chompzilla: *growls of irritation*_

 _Immorticia: What's the matter? You don't like rabid Zombats? Hee hee hee hee!_

* * *

 _ **Chompzilla vs Z-Mech**_

 _Chompzilla: *growls of anger towards the evil use of technology*_

 _Z-Mech: It does not matter how big you become. I will destroy you regardless!_

* * *

 _Chompzilla: *growls of anger towards technology in general*_

 _Z-Mech: It is only natural for a creature like you to fear a machine like me!_

* * *

 _ **Chompzilla vs Neptuna**_

 _Chompzilla: *growls of hungriness*_

 _Neptuna: No, I am NOT sushi!_

* * *

 _Chompzilla: *growls of complaining about the scent of seaweed*_

 _Neptuna: You don't smell much better, compost breath!_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Writing dialogue for Chompzilla is a little more difficult than you might think. I could very easily have had Chompzilla make generic growls toward the Zombie heroes, though that would not have made for interesting banters (I imagine that Chompzilla would not be capable of speech anyway). The solution here was to come up with a fitting personality for Chompzilla that didn't have to be expressed in words. Chompzilla is a sort of Plant anti-hero in my imagination. She has a good nature, but is very hungry and will become angry and hostile if she does not eat often enough. Of course, if she eats too much, she loses self-control and goes on a rampage (kind of like Godzilla), destroying anything in her path. Just so everyone knows, I do intend on writing a PvZ Heroes fanfic. I really enjoy writing banters for all of the characters, to the point where I now feel like writing a full story based on all the characters. However, don't expect to see the story anytime soon, since I want to resume working on Time Snare as soon as I finish Fall Quarter. But I will write a PvZ Heroes story in the future, I promise! Expect to see some new chapters for Time Snare in December. ~Timeman63, logging out!  
**

 **P.S. *Imitates Godzilla roar***


	5. Ch 5: Spudow

_**Spudow**_

 _ **When entering: Pokes his head out of the ground and jumps up**_

 _ **When speaking first: Gently cares for a daisy in a flower pot**_

 _ **When speaking second: Assumes a sumo wrestler stance**_

 _ **When speaking last: Beats his chest in a competitive manner**_

* * *

 _ **Spudow vs Super Brainz**_

 _Spudow: I do not wish to fight you…_

 _Super Brainz: You do not have a choice!_

 _Spudow: Then I will not hold back!_

* * *

 _Spudow: Surely a Zombie like you could be kinder to Plants…_

 _Super Brainz: I'm afraid you are mistaken!_

 _Spudow: I will try to set you straight!_

* * *

 _ **Spudow vs The Smash**_

 _Spudow: Peace be with you, Smash!_

 _The Smash: I will turn you into mashed potatoes!_

 _Spudow: Well, I tried…_

* * *

 _Spudow: What emotions do you wrestle with?_

 _The Smash: Violence and hunger…_

 _Spudow: Hmm, I expected a different answer…_

* * *

 _Spudow: Your wrestling is only an act…_

 _The Smash: It is NOT an act!_

 _Spudow: Then prove it to me!_

* * *

 _ **Spudow vs Impfinity**_

 _Spudow: Your jittery behavior is cause for concern._

 _Impfinity: Why do you care, potato head?!_

 _Spudow: I believe that some of you can be saved._

* * *

 _Spudow: Cease fire, Impfinity!_

 _Impfinity: Over my dead bodies!_

 _Spudow: You only need one of yourself to be happy!_

* * *

 _ **Spudow vs Rustbolt**_

 _Spudow: Your violent tendencies are worrisome…_

 _Rustbolt: Oh, I'm sure they are!_

 _Spudow: I must stop you before you do something rash!_

* * *

 _Spudow: Why do you seek harm towards others?_

 _Rustbolt: Why should that matter to you?_

 _Spudow: Please, just talk to me. Tell me anything!_

* * *

 _Spudow: Rustbolt, stop trying to hurt Green Shadow!_

 _Rustbolt: Never! Green Shadow is my sworn enemy!_

 _Spudow: There must be a reason for such irrational hatred…_

* * *

 _ **Spudow vs Electric Boogaloo**_

 _Spudow: So much positive energy wasted on destructive purposes…_

 _Electric Boogaloo: What else am I supposed to use it for?_

 _Spudow: Dr. Zomboss's influence is stronger than I thought…_

* * *

 _Spudow: I believe you could be a good friend to Plants!_

 _Electric Boogaloo: With Plants? Never!_

 _Spudow: I know you can do it, I promise!_

* * *

 _ **Spudow vs Brain Freeze**_

 _Spudow: Seeing a yeti hero is…chilling…_

 _Brain Freeze: *groans of annoyance*_

 _Spudow: Note to self: Brain Freeze dislikes ice puns._

* * *

 _Spudow: The rare yeti hero is a gentle soul…_

 _Brain Freeze: *groans of hostility*_

 _Spudow: Perhaps not…_

* * *

 _ **Spudow vs Professor Brainstorm**_

 _Spudow: A zombie professor? Interesting…_

 _Professor Brainstorm: I could use some more starch in my diet!_

 _Spudow: Trust me, you don't want to eat my potato mines!_

* * *

 _Spudow: So much intelligence, dampened by stubbornness…_

 _Professor Brainstorm: You want to see true stubbornness? I'll give it to you!_

 _Spudow: Intelligence and haste are a dangerous combination!_

* * *

 _ **Spudow vs Immorticia**_

 _Spudow: Witches do not scare me!_

 _Immorticia: That'll change when I cast a spell on you!_

 _Spudow: Focus, and be at peace with your adversary…_

* * *

 _Spudow: Be one with nature…_

 _Immorticia: You'll be one with my cauldron!_

 _Spudow: Hostility begets hostility…_

* * *

 _ **Spudow vs Z-Mech**_

 _Spudow: I have never seen so much hostility from a machine!_

 _Z-Mech: I will turn you into French fries, Spudow!_

 _Spudow: You are your own worst enemy!_

* * *

 _Spudow: Violence is a fragile weapon…_

 _Z-Mech: It is you who are fragile!_

 _Spudow: Your morale will break before mine does!_

* * *

 _ **Spudow vs Neptuna**_

 _Spudow: Stealing causes disorder and chaos…_

 _Neptuna: Personally, I need it more than they do!_

 _Spudow: Return it, or face the consequences of your actions!_

* * *

 _Spudow: How could you enslave sea creatures to do your bidding?_

 _Neptuna: They don't mind one bit!_

 _Spudow: I will free them from your tyranny!_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Spudow's personality was a little difficult to write, but I felt that it would help produce more interesting dialogue. I imagined Spudow to be the more pacifistic of the Plant heroes, wishing and advocating for the Zombie heroes to learn to make peace with the Plants. While that does mean his banters reflect a gentler personality, it doesn't mean Spudow will hesitate to use force when necessary. Think of it like how Baymax from Big Hero 6 is programmed to be gentle and kind, but is trained to use combat to protect those close to him.  
**

 **P.S. The story has accumulated 1000 views already! Thank you so much everyone for your continued support of my work! I'll have more chapters on the way!**


	6. Ch 6: Citron

_**Citron**_

 _ **When entering: Rolls in as a Citron Ball and reverts to his combat stance**_

 _ **When speaking first: Lowers sunglasses and grins**_

 _ **When speaking second: Activates his Peel Shield**_

 _ **When speaking last: Prepares his Orange Beam and grits his teeth**_

* * *

 _ **Citron vs Super Brainz**_

 _Citron: You flew into the wrong neighborhood!_

 _Super Brains: I will strike you down, orange villain!_

 _Citron: Get lost, or get wrecked!_

* * *

 _Citron: Some hero you turned out to be!_

 _Super Brainz: I am a hero to all of Zombie kind!_

 _Citron: Guess what that makes you for the rest of us!_

* * *

 _ **Citron vs The Smash**_

 _Citron: All brawn and no brains. Classic…_

 _The Smash: I will have brains! I must have brains!_

 _Citron: You're not getting a paycheck this time!_

* * *

 _Citron: Hey, if it isn't The Smash Mouth!_

 _The Smash: Smash Mouth? I am not Smash Mouth!_

 _Citron: Somebody once told me that I was gonna wreck you!_

* * *

 _ **Citron vs Impfinity**_

 _Citron: Buzz off, buzz off, and buzz off!_

 _Impfinity: You talkin' to us, punk!_

 _Citron: It's gonna take more than three of you to stop me!_

* * *

 _Citron: Cloning? Boring!_

 _Impfinity: I never asked for your opinion!_

 _Citron: Time to go bowling!_

* * *

 _ **Citron vs Rustbolt**_

 _Citron: Hate to break this to you Rustbolt…_

 _Rustbolt: What is it, pulp brain?_

 _Citron: There's a bounty against you!_

* * *

 _Citron: You're getting kinda rusty!_

 _Rustbolt: No, I am not rusty!_

 _Citron: You're nothing but rust, and I've brought the rust remover!_

* * *

 _ **Citron vs Electric Boogaloo**_

 _Citron: You're not welcome in the club!_

 _Electric Boogaloo: If I'm not in the club, I'm basically homeless!_

 _Citron: That dedication is both sad and impressive…_

* * *

 _Citron: Disco no longer has any rele-valence!_

 _Electric Boogaloo: I…I don't get it…_

 _Citron: Never mind!_

* * *

 _ **Citron vs Brain Freeze**_

 _Citron: It's time to kick ice and chew bubblegum!_

 _Brain Freeze: *groans of groaning*_

 _Citron: …and I brought us some gum!_

* * *

 _Citron: Freeze, mister!_

 _Brain Freeze: *groans of resisting arrest*_

 _Citron: You're coming with me, one way or another!_

* * *

 _ **Citron vs Professor Brainstorm**_

 _Citron: Couldn't you teach more valuable things?_

 _Professor Brainstorm: There is nothing more valuable than brains!_

 _Citron: Hmm…that statement could have a double meaning…_

* * *

 _Citron: Hands up, professor!_

 _Professor Brainstorm: Under what charge?_

 _Citron: You're under arrest for being lame!_

* * *

 _ **Citron vs Immorticia**_

 _Citron: Son of a witch!_

 _Immorticia: If you're going to make puns, at least be classier about it!_

 _Citron: What can I say? I look for them where I can!_

* * *

 _Citron: What are you doing in my swamp?!_

 _Immorticia: It is you who are trespassing on my mansion property!_

 _Citron: Yeah I know. I just wanted to say that!_

* * *

 _Citron: What are you going to do? Boil me in a soup?_

 _Immorticia: Ugh! Never! I hate citrus!_

 _Citron: Buy my new product! Vitamin C-U-Later!_

* * *

 _ **Citron vs Z-Mech**_

 _Citron: Z-Mech! Long time no see!_

 _Z-Mech: This time, I will crush you into a pulp!_

 _Citron: The harder you try, the more you suck!_

* * *

 _Citron: You're a joke to me._

 _Z-Mech: Do I amuse you somehow?_

 _Citron: It's amusing how much of a wimp you are!_

* * *

 _Citron: I eat Z-Mechs for breakfast!_

 _Z-Mech: You will become breakfast for Dr. Zomboss!_

 _Citron: I skipped breakfast this morning. Time for brunch!_

* * *

 _ **Citron vs Neptuna**_

 _Citron: Hello, little mermaid!_

 _Neptuna: You want to eat trident, sour mouth?!_

 _Citron: Just trying to be nice!_

* * *

 _Citron: Something smells FISHY around here…_

 _Neptuna: Oh yeah, you're hilarious. NOT!_

 _Citron: Oh well, time to SCHOOL you!_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you've read my Time Snare fanfic, you already know how Citron's personality works! Since I already created a personality for Citron, his banters were a little easier to write. Citron is a spunky bounty hunter who like memes and trash talking, and isn't afraid of any Zombie hero that may cross his path. Duke Nukem would be proud.  
**


	7. Ch 7: Grass Knuckles

_**Grass Knuckles**_

 _ **When entering: Jumps down and punches the air**_

 _ **When speaking first: Crosses his arms and grins**_

 _ **When speaking second: Pounds his fists together**_

 _ **When speaking last: Cracks his knuckles and enters combat stance**_

* * *

 _ **Grass Knuckles vs Super Brains**_

 _Grass Knuckles: Oh look, it's Generic Zombie Hero #9_

 _Super Brains: I am the one and only Super Brainz!_

 _Grass Knuckles: You're gonna be Super BRAINED when I'm done with you!_

* * *

 _Grass Knuckles: I'm a certified dentist, you know!_

 _Super Brains: My teeth are perfect! I don't need a dentist!_

 _Grass Knuckles: You're gonna need some teeth extracted!_

* * *

 _ **Grass Knuckles vs The Smash**_

 _Grass Knuckles: This one's gonna be cake!_

 _The Smash: Grass Knuckles! Ha ha ha!_

 _Grass Knuckles: Bring it on, beefcake!_

* * *

 _Grass Knuckles: The Smash? Sounds like a DJ!_

 _The Smash: I am not a DJ!_

 _Grass Knuckles: You'd probably be better at that than you are at wrestling!_

* * *

 _ **Grass Knuckles vs Impfinity**_

 _Grass Knuckles: What's up, nerds!_

 _Impfinity: The irony is astounding, isn't it?_

 _Grass Knuckles: What are you saying? You think I'm still a nerd?!_

* * *

 _Grass Knuckles: Everyone curl up into a ball!_

 _Impfinity: Why would we do that?_

 _Grass Knuckles: Cause I'm gonna juggle all of you knuckleheads!_

* * *

 _ **Grass Knuckles vs Rustbolt**_

 _Grass Knuckles: Hey there, Rustbucket!_

 _Rustbolt: Idiot! It's Rustbolt!_

 _Grass Knuckles: Whatever!_

* * *

 _Grass Knuckles: It's time to knock your sprockets loose!_

 _Rustbolt: You don't even know what a sprocket is!_

 _Grass Knuckles: I'm gonna need a monkey wrench, and a giant magnet!_

* * *

 _ **Grass Knuckles vs Electric Boogaloo**_

 _Grass Knuckles: Disco? What are you, 60?_

 _Electric Boogaloo: Disco never ages, baby!_

 _Grass Knuckles: Time for Disco to go back to the grave!_

* * *

 _Grass Knuckles: You wanna dance, hot shot?_

 _Electric Boogaloo: You don't have feet…_

 _Grass Knuckles: Then I'll just wipe the floor with you!_

* * *

 _ **Grass Knuckles vs Brain Freeze**_

 _Grass Knuckles: You don't talk much, do you?_

 _Brain Freeze: *groans that are attempt to talk*_

 _Grass Knuckles: It doesn't matter what you have to say!_

* * *

 _Grass Knuckles: Hey, buddy. Could you spare an ice pack?_

 _Brain Freeze: *groans of mischievous chuckles*_

 _Grass Knuckles: Yeah, you're right. Save it for yourself!_

* * *

 _ **Grass Knuckles vs Professor Brainstorm**_

 _Grass Knuckles: Nerdy glasses seem to be trendy!_

 _Professor Brainstorm: I take it you weren't a very good student when you were younger…_

 _Grass Knuckles: Smarts aren't everything if you don't have the muscle!_

* * *

 _Grass Knuckles: Sounds like Dr. Zomboss is making sure you stay subordinate!_

 _Professor Brainstorm: Ugh, pupils like you must be disciplined!_

 _Grass Knuckles: Don't worry, I can't drag you down much more than you already are!_

* * *

 _ **Grass Knuckles vs Immorticia**_

 _Grass Knuckles: Hello, Mrs. Goth!_

 _Immorticia: For the last time, I am NOT Goth!_

 _Grass Knuckles: You should probably look it up, just sayin'._

* * *

 _Grass Knuckles: What's the Wicked Witch of the West brewing up this time?_

 _Immorticia: I'll be brewing YOU! Hee hee hee hee!_

 _Grass Knuckles: You want a knuckle sandwich to go with that soup?_

* * *

 _ **Grass Knuckles vs Z-Mech**_

 _Grass Knuckles: A machine made for killing? Now that's just wrong!_

 _Z-Mech: I will tear you limb from limb!_

 _Grass Knuckles: You wanna arm wrestle? Bring it!_

* * *

 _Grass Knuckles: Admit it; you're basically just an oversized toy for Imps!_

 _Z-Mech: Hmph…this Imp is merely deadweight to me._

 _Grass Knuckles: I wonder which button in there makes you punch yourself!_

* * *

 _ **Grass Knuckles vs Neptuna**_

 _Grass Knuckles: You're a long way from home, Ariel!_

 _Neptuna: If you call me that again, I will feed you to the sharks!_

 _Grass Knuckles: Go ahead. I'd just punch them in the nose!_

* * *

 _Grass Knuckles: Why are you bald? Did your octopus eat your hair?_

 _Neptuna: I am NOT bald! How dare you suggest that!_

 _Grass Knuckles: I mean, almost all zombies are bald, aren't they?_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Grass Knuckles's personality was a little tricky to write, because I wanted to make sure there was room for a potential character arc for him in the future. I imagined Grass Knuckles to be rash and somewhat overconfident, due to his super strength. While he wouldn't pick fights with Zombie heroes, he wouldn't hesitate to accept a challenge from them either. It's like if Citron got rid of his self-restraint. That's Grass Knuckles. It was fun writing banter for him, though. I enjoyed coming up with the many ways Grass Knuckles might trash-talk towards the Zombie heroes. Maybe he should take some lessons from Night Cap. Speaking of which...  
**


	8. Ch 8: Night Cap

_**Night Cap**_

 _ **When entering: Appears from a smoke bomb**_

 _ **When speaking first: Glares from underneath his cap**_

 _ **When speaking second: Tosses a mushroom up and down**_

 _ **When speaking last: Adjusts his scarf and assumes a combat stance**_

* * *

 _ **Night Cap vs Super Brainz**_

 _Night Cap: You were a fool to side with Dr. Zomboss!_

 _Super Brainz: He will give us all the brains we could ever want!_

 _Night Cap: I will teach you the consequences of your actions!_

* * *

 _Night Cap: Anata no tamashī wa fuanteidesu…(Your soul is unstable…)_

 _Super Brainz: Uh...can you speak up? I didn't quite hear that…_

 _Night Cap: Allow me dispel the disquiet within you!_

* * *

 _ **Night Cap vs The Smash**_

 _Night Cap: You are nothing but an unsophisticated brute!_

 _The Smash: I will make mushroom go squish!_

 _Night Cap: My point proven…_

* * *

 _Night Cap: Violent, rude, and unhygienic! Who raised you?_

 _The Smash: No one raises me. I am the one who raises people! Over my head!_

 _Night Cap: I am morally obligated to reform you!_

* * *

 _ **Night Cap vs Impfinity**_

 _Night Cap: Your deviance is not appreciated, Impfinity!_

 _Impfinity: I don't take lessons from you!_

 _Night Cap: This lesson is free of charge!_

* * *

 _Night Cap: Sendai wa tamashī o kyōka shinai…(A thousand bodies do not strengthen the soul…)_

 _Impfinity: What are you saying? Say something I can understand!_

 _Night Cap: If you only knew the things I have to say about you…_

* * *

 _ **Night Cap vs Rustbolt**_

 _Night Cap: Your soul and mind are consumed by chaos!_

 _Rustbolt: Please, I'm perfectly fine!_

 _Night Cap: You deceive only yourself!_

* * *

 _Night Cap: Ikari wa morohanotsurugidesu…(Anger is a double-edged sword…)_

 _Rustbolt: That better have been a compliment!_

 _Night Cap: I have none to give for you…_

* * *

 _Night Cap: Cease your conflict with Green Shadow at once!_

 _Rustbolt: If you're going to get in my way, I won't feel sorry about killing you!_

 _Night Cap: Your hatred is consuming you! I'm afraid I cannot help you…_

* * *

 _ **Night Cap vs Electric Boogaloo**_

 _Night Cap: Do you think electrocuting Plants is all fun and games?_

 _Electric Boogaloo: Exhilarating, is it not?_

 _Night Cap: I must put a stop to your "fun"!_

* * *

 _Night Cap: You are not welcome here!_

 _Electric Boogaloo: Are you going to CHARGE me a fee?_

 _Night Cap: Clearly you do not wish to listen…_

* * *

 _Night Cap: I do not dance, Electric Boogaloo._

 _Electric Boogaloo: Don't be a wall-flower! I'll put a shock in your step!_

 _Night Cap: I used to…before she…_

* * *

 _ **Night Cap vs Brain Freeze**_

 _Night Cap: Tell me your secrets, creature of the cold!_

 _Brain Freeze: *groans of refusal*_

 _Night Cap: Well, only you would know what troubles you…_

* * *

 _Night Cap: Anata no kokoro wa samuidesu…(Your heart is cold…)_

 _Brain Freeze: *groans of a lack of understanding*_

 _Night Cap: It's not like we could communicate anyway…_

* * *

 _ **Night Cap vs Professor Brainstorm**_

 _Night Cap: You may think you are intelligent, professor. But you are not!_

 _Professor Brainstorm: Surely you jest! I'm the world's greatest scientific mind!_

 _Night Cap: Yet you are ignorant in peacemaking matters!_

* * *

 _Night Cap: Puraido wa yowai bukidesu…(Pride is a weak weapon…)_

 _Professor Brainstorm: Sorry, I don't speak Japanese. I only know German._

 _Night Cap: Regardless, you will lose this battle!_

* * *

 _ **Night Cap vs Immorticia**_

 _Night Cap: Casting spells and hexes is not very neighborly, Immorticia!_

 _Immorticia: What part of the word "alone", do Plants not understand?_

 _Night Cap: If you wish to die alone, so be it!_

* * *

 _Night Cap: Anata no kokoro wa yoru no yō ni kuroi…(Your heart is black like the night…)_

 _Immorticia: Are you casting a spell? You're not pronouncing it correctly…_

 _Night Cap: Do you wish for me to cast magic? Very well!_

* * *

 _ **Night Cap vs Z-Mech**_

 _Night Cap: You are a machine who has committed great evil!_

 _Z-Mech: You will perish before my might, teacher of Plants!_

 _Night Cap: It is time to face my destiny!_

* * *

 _Night Cap: Me and my allies will defeat you, horrid robot!_

 _Z-Mech: You will die before they arrive!_

 _Night Cap: I will keep you occupied for as long as I have to!_

* * *

 _Night Cap: Heiwa wa anata ni oshieru kachigāru…(Peace is worth teaching to you…)_

 _Z-Mech: Translating statement…statement does not compute!_

 _Night Cap: If words do not suffice, then I will show you instead!_

* * *

 _ **Night Cap vs Neptuna**_

 _Night Cap: There is more to life than the pursuit of money, Neptuna!_

 _Neptuna: Not that you would know. You don't have any treasures!_

 _Night Cap: My treasure…is no longer of this world…_

* * *

 _Night Cap: Okane wa tanki-tekina yokkyūdesu…(Money is a short-term desire…)_

 _Neptuna: Yeah, uh…I don't speak mushroom gibberish._

 _Night Cap: My words are worth far more than your "treasures"!_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Remember how I said Solar Flare was my favorite Plant hero? Night Cap comes in at a close second. He has very powerful cards and has a good Signature Superpower that can be as effective as Solar Flare's Signature Superpower when played at the start of the match. I really like the idea of Night Cap being a sort of sensei to Plants, teaching them how to fight and protect themselves. Night Cap himself is an intelligent hero who is a very strong fighter and is capable of summoning dragons to help him defeat his enemies. Sounds kind of familiar...  
**

 **You'll notice how Night Cap sometimes speaks in Japanese. I hope I translated it correctly... If there is anyone reading this story who speaks Japanese, I would greatly appreciate it if you could inform me if any of my translations are wrong. Thank you so much.**

 **P.S. I'm back from college! Another Time Snare chapter will be coming soon! I promise!**


	9. Ch 9: Rose

_**Rose**_

 _ **When entering: Appears in a flash of pink light and conjures her wand**_

 _ **When speaking first: Curtsies and smiles**_

 _ **When speaking second: Points her wand at her opponent**_

 _ **When speaking last: Wraps her cloak around herself, turns her back, and glares over her shoulder**_

* * *

 _ **Rose vs Super Brainz**_

 _Rose: Greetings, Super Brainz!_

 _Super Brainz: I will smite you, Plant sorceress!_

 _Rose: I was trying to be diplomatic…_

* * *

 _Rose: You turned me into a goat one time!_

 _Super Brainz: That was your own undoing!_

 _Rose: Do you have any mirrors on you? No? Good!_

* * *

 _ **Rose vs The Smash**_

 _Rose: I forget why I am here…_

 _The Smash: How did they let you into the ring?_

 _Rose: I remember now. Prepare for embarrassment!_

* * *

 _Rose: Oafish brute!_

 _The Smash: You will become a red stain on my trophy belt!_

 _Rose: Or are you a brutish oaf?_

* * *

 _ **Rose vs Impfinity**_

 _Rose: Multiplying? That is simple secondary magic for roses!_

 _Impfinity: I've never seen you do it!_

 _Rose: If I did, the world would faint at the sheer collective beauty! *giggles*_

* * *

 _Rose: Who are you trying to impress with your cloning powers?_

 _Impfinity: Dr. Zomboss, of course._

 _Rose: I wonder how that turns out…_

* * *

 _ **Rose vs Rustbolt**_

 _Rose: You must be the armored bully!_

 _Rustbolt: "Bully" is a bit of an understatement, if that's what you're implying…_

 _Rose: My magic spells shall set you on the straight and narrow!_

* * *

 _Rose: It is not proper to attack others like you do._

 _Rustbolt: Don't preach to me, Little Miss Perfect!_

 _Rose: Would you rather I turn you into a goat?_

* * *

 _Rose: What is making you angry, dear?_

 _Rustbolt: Who do you think you are, the Ambassador of Plants?_

 _Rose: I would be more than happy to take that role! Now please, let us be diplomatic about this…_

* * *

 _ **Rose vs Electric Boogaloo**_

 _Rose: You are such a clumsy and ungraceful dancer…_

 _Electric Boogaloo: You wanna go, lady?! Do you want to dance with me?!_

 _Rose: I will show you how it is done!_

* * *

 _Rose: This music…it raises the heartbeat to quite a fast pace._

 _Electric Boogaloo: Music like this makes me feel alive!_

 _Rose: Let us try something slower then…_

* * *

 _ **Rose vs Brain Freeze**_

 _Rose: A wild yeti hero approaches!_

 _Brain Freeze: *groans of initiating battle*_

 _Rose: Hopefully I level up after defeating you!_

* * *

 _Rose: A Zombie hero capable of freezing? But you are not a mage._

 _Brain Freeze: *groans that dismiss the powers of magic*_

 _Rose: But magic is wonderful! Allow me to demonstrate!_

* * *

 _ **Rose vs Professor Brainstorm**_

 _Rose: A sorceress and a scientist walk into a university…_

 _Professor Brainstorm: And both have nothing to say to each other…_

 _Rose: Why not break the ice?_

* * *

 _Rose: Magic is as real and applicable as science, professor._

 _Professor Brainstorm: Hogwash! Absolute riff raff!_

 _Rose: Oh, you do not believe me? Watch and learn!_

* * *

 _ **Rose vs Immorticia**_

 _Rose: Well met, Zombie witch!_

 _Immorticia: We are not on peaceful terms, in case you were confused._

 _Rose: Is that so? Never mind then…_

* * *

 _Rose: Who is the better magician?_

 _Immorticia: It's about time we found out!_

 _Rose: It is time to duel!_

* * *

 _Rose: You have a rather unhealthy attachment to bats._

 _Immorticia: One could say the same for you and goats._

 _Rose: Goats are undeniably the best domestic animals. The internet is proof of that!_

* * *

 _ **Rose vs Z-Mech**_

 _Rose: What a horrible machine!_

 _Z-Mech: Your magic will prove useless to you, Plant sorceress!_

 _Rose: It has not failed me yet. It shall not fail me now!_

* * *

 _Rose: The effects of magic on modern technology have not yet been experimented._

 _Z-Mech: Magic does nothing to harm me!_

 _Rose: I wonder if I can turn computers into goats!_

* * *

 _ **Rose vs Neptuna**_

 _Rose: Are you a real mermaid?_

 _Neptuna: No, but being in command of the sea says something about me._

 _Rose: That would make you a pirate. I despise pirates!_

* * *

 _Rose: Stay away from my queen's treasure, pirate!_

 _Neptuna: Royal treasures? Now you've piqued my interest!_

 _Rose: Even in her death, I will protect what she values most!_

* * *

 _Rose: You would not be the first pirate I have fought._

 _Neptuna: But I will be the first one to defeat you!_

 _Rose: En guarde, Neptuna!_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you've read my Time Snare fanfic, there's no need to explain Rose's personality again. Rose, like Spudow, would attempt to be more diplomatic and polite towards Zombie heroes. However, unlike Spudow, she will absolutely unleash her wrath if she becomes angry. And when you've somehow made ROSE angry, you know you screwed up!  
**


	10. Ch 10: Captain Combustible

_**Captain Combustible**_

 _ **When entering: Jumps down and ignites**_

 _ **When speaking first: Glares menacingly**_

 _ **When speaking second: Exhales smoke**_

 _ **When speaking last: Ignites blue flames and battle cries**_

* * *

 _ **Captain Combustible vs Super Brainz**_

 _Captain Combustible: Hmph. You are not worthy of being protector of the Zombies!_

 _Super Brainz: My dedication will not waver, naysayer!_

 _Captain Combustible: Let's see if you can protect yourself!_

* * *

 _Captain Combustible: If you're the best Zombie hero, I would hate to meet the worst!_

 _Super Brainz: Even the worst hero would bring you down to your knees!_

 _Captain Combustible: If I had any…_

* * *

 _ **Captain Combustible vs The Smash**_

 _Captain Combustible: Wrestling is the only thing you know!_

 _The Smash: It is the only thing I need to know!_

 _Captain Combustible: How about knowing how to not lose?!_

* * *

 _Captain Combustible: Are you ready to be roasted?_

 _The Smash: I will roast you instead!_

 _Captain Combustible: Prepare to lose the belt!_

* * *

 _ **Captain Combustible vs Impfinity**_

 _Captain Combustible: Small fry!_

 _Impfinity: Yeah, I get it. Now do me a favor and lose!_

 _Captain Combustible: Who wants some barbecued imp?!_

* * *

 _Captain Combustible: Like moths to a flame…_

 _Impfinity: It's not your fire we're after, I'll tell you that!_

 _Captain Combustible: Stay away, or be burned by the flames!_

* * *

 _ **Captain Combustible vs Rustbolt**_

 _Captain Combustible: You are a foul villain, Rustbolt!_

 _Rustbolt: It's all part of work protocol. Can't be soft on you just because you're a Plant!_

 _Captain Combustible: Then I will not do the same for you!_

* * *

 _Captain Combustible: Leave Green Shadow be, you tyrant!_

 _Rustbolt: So the reclusive hothead defends the famous softie? Interesting…_

 _Captain Combustible: You think I'm a hothead? We'll see about that!_

* * *

 _Captain Combustible: I can read you like an open book!_

 _Rustbolt: You can read?_

 _Captain Combustible: I was poorly homeschooled, alright?!_

* * *

 _ **Captain Combustible vs Electric Boogaloo**_

 _Captain Combustible: The elements clash with furious might!_

 _Electric Boogaloo: Yes, a battle for the ages, isn't it?_

 _Captain Combustible: Give me everything you've got, thunderhead!_

* * *

 _Captain Combustible: Your passion is admirable, somewhat._

 _Electric Boogaloo: You could only dream of such glamor!_

 _Captain Combustible: Not that I wish for it…_

* * *

 _ **Captain Combustible vs Brain Freeze**_

 _Captain Combustible: Come no closer, vile beast!_

 _Brain Freeze: *groans that are an indication of not listening*_

 _Captain Combustible: Don't say I didn't warn you!_

* * *

 _Captain Combustible: Where is your passion, cold creature?_

 _Brain Freeze: *groans of icy indifference*_

 _Captain Combustible: Looks like I'll have to warm you up!_

* * *

 _ **Captain Combustible vs Professor Brainstorm**_

 _Captain Combustible: You summoned me here, professor?_

 _Professor Brainstorm: Yes, I need a replacement Bunsen burner!_

 _Captain Combustible: I will not be reduced to lab equipment!_

* * *

 _Captain Combustible: Is there something you can teach me, professor?_

 _Professor Brainstorm: Frankly, if you can't begin to read, you are in the wrong place._

 _Captain Combustible: Bah! I didn't want your help anyway!_

* * *

 _ **Captain Combustible vs Immorticia**_

 _Captain Combustible: I will NOT be the bonfire for your cauldron, witch!_

 _Immorticia: Now that you bring that up…hee hee hee hee!_

 _Captain Combustible: I will scorch you to the ground and back!_

* * *

 _Captain Combustible: Why are your bats fluttering around?_

 _Immorticia: It's because they're bothered by your fire, torchhead!_

 _Captain Combustible: Oh, is that so? Good!_

* * *

 _ **Captain Combustible vs Z-Mech**_

 _Captain Combustible: I am not afraid of you!_

 _Z-Mech: Then why is your eye twitching?_

 _Captain Combustible: Because I am angry at you!_

* * *

 _Captain Combustible: You are cold and ruthless, heartless machine!_

 _Z-Mech: Hmm…it's almost as if I were built that way!_

 _Captain Combustible: Well, at least you're capable of sarcasm._

* * *

 _ **Captain Combustible vs Neptuna**_

 _Captain Combustible: Captain of fire vs. captain of water!_

 _Neptuna: There shouldn't be much of a contest, honestly!_

 _Captain Combustible: I will rise to victory! You will see!_

* * *

 _Captain Combustible: We're having grilled fish tonight!_

 _Neptuna: Someone's going to end up as decoration for my aquarium!_

 _Captain Combustible: It's all or nothing now!_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Captain Combustible was pretty difficult to come up with a personality for. He would have a fiery passion that's similar to Solar Flare's, but would almost certainly be less social than her. Eventually, I decided that Captain Combustible would be the reclusive type who easily gets fired up when provoked. Even so, he appreciates the company of others and strives to improve himself (seriously dude, you should get that illiteracy problem solved). With all of the banters for the Plant heroes finished, it's time to move on to the Zombie heroes!  
**


	11. Ch 11: Super Brainz

_**Super Brainz**_

 _ **When entering: Crashes down headfirst**_

 _ **When speaking first: Fixes his hair and grins**_

 _ **When speaking second: Quickly punches at the air**_

 _ **When speaking last: Flexes and assumes a battle stance**_

* * *

 _ **Super Brainz vs Green Shadow**_

 _Super Brainz: We meet again, foul villain!_

 _Green Shadow: I told you, I am not the villain here!_

 _Super Brainz: You cannot fool me! Prepare for justice!_

* * *

 _Super Brainz: You are top priority on Dr. Zomboss's list!_

 _Green Shadow: Of course, you don't question why you're hunting me in the first place…_

 _Super Brainz: For Zombiekind and brainz, I will capture you!_

* * *

 _Super Brainz: Hello Penelopea!_

 _Green Shadow: Uh, hi Johnathan. We're not supposed to call each other that…_

 _Super Brainz: Oh right, never mind then._

* * *

 _ **Super Brainz vs Solar Flare**_

 _Super Brainz: Go back to playing videogames!_

 _Solar Flare: Not when you're causing trouble!_

 _Super Brainz: You'll wish you stayed home!_

* * *

 _Super Brainz: What do you see in my nemesis?_

 _Solar Flare: More than you ever could, you dunderhead!_

 _Super Brainz: As you are an affiliate of Green Shadow, I must defeat you as well!_

* * *

 _ **Super Brainz vs Wall-Knight**_

 _Super Brainz: Surrender now, fallen knight!_

 _Wall-Knight: Never! I will fight until my last breath!_

 _Super Brainz: You will not be remembered!_

* * *

 _Super Brainz: Why put yourself in harm's way for others?_

 _Wall-Knight: Because I have much to protect. What do you have?_

 _Super Brainz: My loyalty and my legacy! Let's do this!_

* * *

 _ **Super Brainz vs Chompzilla**_

 _Super Brainz: It's a piranha plant!_

 _Chompzilla: *growls of resentment*_

 _Super Brainz: Oh wait no, that name's copyright!_

* * *

 _Super Brainz: Why do I smell fertilizer?_

 _Chompzilla: *growls of hungriness*_

 _Super Brainz: I should have known! Prepare to be uprooted, Chompzilla!_

* * *

 _ **Super Brainz vs Spudow**_

 _Super Brainz: You cannot fool me with your diplomatic façade!_

 _Spudow: I have nothing to gain by lying to you._

 _Super Brainz: I will turn you into a French fry side dish!_

* * *

 _Super Brainz: Why are you trying to befriend me?_

 _Spudow: It is more productive than fighting you._

 _Super Brainz: You do not have a choice in the matter!_

* * *

 _ **Super Brainz vs Citron**_

 _Super Brainz: The villainous bounty hunter!_

 _Citron: I'll be swimming in bounty money when I'm done with you!_

 _Super Brainz: I will send you back to where you came from!_

* * *

 _Super Brainz: Are you ready for pain?_

 _Citron: Pain is weakness leaving the body!_

 _Super Brainz: Ha ha! I couldn't agree more!_

* * *

 _ **Super Brainz vs Grass Knuckles**_

 _Super Brainz: Grass Knuckles!_

 _Grass Knuckles: It's time to KNUCKLE down!_

 _Super Brainz: I would be amused if it were not my mission to defeat you!_

* * *

 _Super Brainz: Do you want to arm wrestle?_

 _Grass Knuckles: That's like if a snail asks if a rabbit wants to race!_

 _Super Brainz: Let's prove ourselves!_

* * *

 _ **Super Brainz vs Night Cap**_

 _Super Brainz: An assassin of the night!_

 _Night Cap: I only assassinate those that truly deserve it!_

 _Super Brainz: Then don't bother with me!_

* * *

 _Super Brainz: Ninjas are cowardly!_

 _Night Cap: I am not a ninja. Ninjas kill without remorse!_

 _Super Brainz: Then what does that make you?_

* * *

 _Super Brainz: Dr. Zomboss treats all Zombies fairly and equally!_

 _Night Cap: You could not be more blinded by your loyalty!_

 _Super Brainz: For Dr. Zomboss, I will be victorious!_

* * *

 _ **Super Brainz vs Rose**_

 _Super Brainz: I will defeat you, foul sorceress!_

 _Rose: I was planning on being nice, but I suppose not!_

 _Super Brainz: Face the wrath of my fists!_

* * *

 _Super Brainz: I will just beat you the same way I did before!_

 _Rose: Even if you have a mirror, I won't make the same mistake twice!_

 _Super Brainz: Tremble before the might of reflective surfaces!_

* * *

 _ **Super Brainz vs Captain Combustible**_

 _Super Brainz: You will make a nice fireplace for Dr. Zomboss's living room!_

 _Captain Combustible: You wouldn't dare!_

 _Super Brainz: As a matter of fact, I do!_

* * *

 _Super Brainz: The flames of justice? I beg to differ!_

 _Captain Combustible: You think you're the face of justice?_

 _Super Brainz: Justice for Zombies everywhere!_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: We now move on to the banters for the Zombie heroes, and we start off with none other than the original superzombie himself! I always imagined Super Brainz to be somewhat dim and ditzy, but strong and loyal to Dr. Zomboss's cause. You can tell that he has a sort of delusion that what he's doing is the righteous and just thing to do. The Plants would beg to differ...  
**


	12. Ch 12: The Smash

_**The Smash**_

 _ **When entering: Raises his arms and roars**_

 _ **When speaking first: Adjusts his mask**_

 _ **When speaking second: Beats his chest**_

 _ **When speaking last: Flexes and cracks his knuckles**_

* * *

 _ **The Smash vs Green Shadow**_

 _The Smash: The hooded pea…_

 _Green Shadow: This will be a tough fight!_

 _The Smash: The belt will be mine!_

* * *

 _The Smash: You are more than worthy of the title bout!_

 _Green Shadow: If you say so…_

 _The Smash: But you will not defeat me!_

* * *

 _ **The Smash vs Solar Flare**_

 _The Smash: You don't belong in the ring! Go home before you get hurt!_

 _Solar Flare: Try and wrestle this little ball of sunshine!_

 _The Smash: Very cute, but very weak!_

* * *

 _The Smash: You should leave now, before you embarrass yourself in front of your friends!_

 _Solar Flare: What about you, big guy?_

 _The Smash: I NEVER lose! Prepare to go home and cry!_

* * *

 _ **The Smash vs Wall-Knight**_

 _The Smash: So, little Wall-nut thinks he is unbreakable?_

 _Wall-Knight: Try it! You will be pleasantly surprised!_

 _The Smash: I can smash anything! Prepare to become pancake!_

* * *

 _The Smash: You are a crusader?_

 _Wall-Knight: A freedom fighter, like yourself!_

 _The Smash: Let's fight, and see whose freedom is greater!_

* * *

 _ **The Smash vs Chompzilla**_

 _The Smash: Why is The Smash fighting a weed?_

 _Chompzilla: *growls of taking offense*_

 _The Smash: Oh well, it will be an easy fight!_

* * *

 _The Smash: Do you smell that, Chompzilla?_

 _Chompzilla: *growls of repulsion*_

 _The Smash: That is what freedom smells like! I think…_

* * *

 _ **The Smash vs Spudow**_

 _The Smash: Are you ready to become smashed potatoes?_

 _Spudow: I have done nothing to you!_

 _The Smash: Toughen up, or I'll rough you up!_

* * *

 _The Smash: There is no place for mercy in the ring!_

 _Spudow: Surely there must be some exceptions…_

 _The Smash: There are none! Ring the bell!_

* * *

 _ **The Smash vs Citron**_

 _The Smash: Why do you bring weapons to a wrestling match?_

 _Citron: I read the rulebook. Nothing said I can't!_

 _The Smash: Hmph! They will do nothing to me!_

* * *

 _The Smash: It seems we both pursue great fortune._

 _Citron: Money's just an afterthought, pal. I'm in it for the sheer amount of justice done!_

 _The Smash: I will crush you into pulp!_

* * *

 _ **The Smash vs Grass Knuckles**_

 _The Smash: What flimsy muscles!_

 _Grass Knuckles: Seriously, what does it take to stop being called weak?_

 _The Smash: I will eat you like salad!_

* * *

 _The Smash: You should go back to the minor league!_

 _Grass Knuckles: What can I say? I'm a fast learner!_

 _The Smash: How about I send you back there myself?_

* * *

 _ **The Smash vs Night Cap**_

 _The Smash: You should have stayed in your dojo where it is safe!_

 _Night Cap: I once thought my dojo was safe as well. This was a false assumption._

 _The Smash: Time to smash!_

* * *

 _The Smash: Your martial arts will not help you here!_

 _Night Cap: Well, professional wrestling is a martial art in its own regard._

 _The Smash: Then let's see which one is better!_

* * *

 _ **The Smash vs Rose**_

 _The Smash: You do not belong here, lady!_

 _Rose: I beg your pardon. I can take care of myself perfectly fine!_

 _The Smash: I don't want to have to fight a woman…but I must!_

* * *

 _The Smash: Why do you bring wizardry and magic to the ring?_

 _Rose: There were no rules prohibiting the use of magic._

 _The Smash: There should be…because it will not help you in any way!_

* * *

 _ **The Smash vs Captain Combustible**_

 _The Smash: Did you get lost trying to find the library?_

 _Captain Combustible: I'm not allowed in the library anymore…_

 _The Smash: Hah! No wonder you could never read!_

* * *

 _The Smash: I will crush you into fiery splinters!_

 _Captain Combustible: Even then, I hope some of it gets in your eyes!_

 _The Smash: Let's rock!_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: The Smash isn't the smartest hero, or the most clever, but he makes up for it with sheer strength, power, and an unwavering courage. As the original game would suggest, he does some work as a professional wrestler, as well as a superhero, to earn some extra money. Even if he doesn't come off as intelligent, he knows how to play his cards right, and in the world of PvZ Heroes, that's one of the most important skills to have!  
**


	13. Ch 13: Impfinity

_**Impfinity**_

 _ **When entering: Backflips into position**_

 _ **When speaking first: Rocks back and forth**_

 _ **When speaking second: Summons two Impfinity clones**_

 _ **When speaking last: Polishes his button and cackles**_

* * *

 _ **Impfinity vs Green Shadow**_

 _Impfinity: Am I too much for you?_

 _Green Shadow: Not at all._

 _Impfinity: Let's see how many you can handle!_

* * *

 _Impfinity: I am Dr. Zomboss's most trusted assistant!_

 _Green Shadow: I've heard you're a very clumsy Zombie._

 _Impfinity: Not clumsy enough to lose to you!_

* * *

 _ **Impfinity vs Solar Flare**_

 _Impfinity: Out of my way, little girl!_

 _Solar Flare: Who are you calling little?_

 _Impfinity: Yeah, I guess I'm not really in a position to make that insult…_

* * *

 _Impfinity: Aren't you just a little ball of sunshine!_

 _Solar Flare: This ball of sunshine packs a punch, love!_

 _Impfinity: Bring it on then!_

* * *

 _ **Impfinity vs Wall-Knight**_

 _Impfinity: A knight in shining armor? All I see is a Wall-Nut._

 _Wall-Knight: You have yet to witness my true strength!_

 _Impfinity: You won't get the chance to show it off!_

* * *

 _Impfinity: Wall-Knight, huh?_

 _Wall-Knight: Heh heh, would you like to go bowling?_

 _Impfinity: No, I'll just toss you into the gutter!_

* * *

 _ **Impfinity vs Chompzilla**_

 _Impfinity: Oh man, I'm practically popcorn to you!_

 _Chompzilla: *growls of hungriness*_

 _Impfinity: I won't lose to an overgrown weed!_

* * *

 _Impfinity: I'm not afraid of you!_

 _Chompzilla: *growls in an attempt to intimidate*_

 _Impfinity: Take a bite! It'll be your last!_

* * *

 _ **Impfinity vs Spudow**_

 _Impfinity: You must be confused, Spudow._

 _Spudow: I am not mistaken. I know what I am doing._

 _Impfinity: Just to make it clear, we are NOT your friends!_

* * *

 _Impfinity: What do you want, Mr. Potato Head?_

 _Spudow: Peace and diplomacy…_

 _Impfinity: Sorry, we're fresh out of those!_

* * *

 _ **Impfinity vs Citron**_

 _Impfinity: Aren't you supposed to be in the future?_

 _Citron: There are more job prospects here in this era!_

 _Impfinity: Yeah, well they're our jobs! Get out of here!_

* * *

 _Impfinity: Bounty hunter, eh?_

 _Citron: I eat Imps three meals a day!_

 _Impfinity: You wouldn't want to eat me. I'm SPOILED rotten! Hee hee hee hee!_

* * *

 _ **Impfinity vs Grass Knuckles**_

 _Impfinity: How's your fragile ego doing?_

 _Grass Knuckles: Please, my ego's just fine!_

 _Impfinity: Whatever you say, nerd!_

* * *

 _Impfinity: Quit joking about my height!_

 _Grass Knuckles: Quit joking about my self-esteem!_

 _Impfinity: I guess there's no solution to that, is there?_

* * *

 _ **Impfinity vs Night Cap**_

 _Impfinity: Cool, a ninja!_

 _Night Cap: For the last time, I am not a ninja!_

 _Impfinity: What do you have against ninjas, buddy?_

* * *

 _Impfinity: What are you so moody about?_

 _Night Cap: Your kind took away what was most precious to me long ago!_

 _Impfinity: Why are you still moping about it? It's not like it was actually important!_

* * *

 _Impfinity: You look frustrated…_

 _Night Cap: I am doing all I can to subdue my hatred towards your kind._

 _Impfinity: Jeez, who spit in your Coffee Bean?_

* * *

 _ **Impfinity vs Rose**_

 _Impfinity: Outta the way, lady!_

 _Rose: That was rather rude of you! You need to be disciplined!_

 _Impfinity: Oh, you want to fight? You asked for it!_

* * *

 _Impfinity: I have better things to do than fight you!_

 _Rose: You are a child. You do not have better things to do._

 _Impfinity: See, this is why I don't like to be around adults!_

* * *

 _ **Impfinity vs Captain Combustible**_

 _Impfinity: You're on fire!_

 _Captain Combustible: Thanks. In a few moments, you'll be on fire too!_

 _Impfinity: Oh boy, I've always wanted to be on fire! Oh wait, you mean…ah shoot!_

* * *

 _Impfinity: What's it like living in a volcano?_

 _Captain Combustible: About as pleasant as living in a sauna 24/7._

 _Impfinity: That's not pleasant at all. For you, maybe it is…_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I always imagined Impfinity to be loyal to Dr. Zomboss, fearless (mostly) in the face of danger, and hyperactive. He also seems like the clumsiest and most reckless Zombie hero, as displayed in his introduction comic. Even though he can be clumsy, he still gets enough work done to be valuable to the team.  
**


	14. Ch 14: Rustbolt

_**Rustbolt**_

 _ **When entering: Hovers in with a small propeller and lands**_

 _ **When speaking first: Opens his faceplate**_

 _ **When speaking second: Draws his spatula and toaster weapons**_

 _ **When speaking last: Closes his faceplate and aims his Shrink Ray**_

* * *

 _ **Rustbolt vs Green Shadow**_

 _Rustbolt: At last, I have found you! Fight me, Green Shadow!_

 _Green Shadow: Don't you have something better to do?_

 _Rustbolt: No…I wish…_

* * *

 _Rustbolt: This time, I will defeat you!_

 _Green Shadow: There's defeating me, and then there's threatening me with death._

 _Rustbolt: Intimidation, right? How else will I beat you?_

* * *

 _Rustbolt: I'm going to relish this moment!_

 _Green Shadow: You should take a picture of yourself in this special moment._

 _Rustbolt: Hmm…I should. *click* Alright, done! Let's fight now!_

* * *

 _Rustbolt: Do me a favor and lose easily._

 _Green Shadow: If neither of us try, no one will be satisfied._

 _Rustbolt: I'm just trying to tie up some loose ends, OK?_

* * *

 _ **Rustbolt vs Solar Flare**_

 _Rustbolt: Where is Green Shadow, Solar Flare?_

 _Solar Flare: Go anywhere near my friend, and I'll scorch you!_

 _Rustbolt: I don't think you have any say in the matter._

* * *

 _Rustbolt: Something tells me Green Shadow means more to you than just a friend…_

 _Solar Flare: Clearly I care way more about her than you do!_

 _Rustbolt: Is that really something to be proud of?_

* * *

 _Rustbolt: Funny how you stand up to me, knowing how much Green Shadow means to you._

 _Solar Flare: Not standing up to you is not an option for me!_

 _Rustbolt: Here's one option for you: Lie down and let me step on your stupid face!_

* * *

 _ **Rustbolt vs Wall-Knight**_

 _Rustbolt: Out of my way, Wall-Knight! I'm not here for you!_

 _Wall-Knight: An attack on my friends is an attack on me!_

 _Rustbolt: I don't want to waste my energy on you! But if you insist!_

* * *

 _Rustbolt: You're always so eager to protect your friends. Aren't you worried about your own life?_

 _Wall-Knight: I will always protect my friends, even to my dying breath!_

 _Rustbolt: That's quite impressive, normally only Sunflowers have a lack of self-preservation!_

* * *

 _ **Rustbolt vs Chompzilla**_

 _Rustbolt: I didn't know weeds could grow this big!_

 _Chompzilla: *growls of anger*_

 _Rustbolt: My Shrink Ray is an effective weed killer!_

* * *

 _Rustbolt: I'm surprised the other Plant heroes protect you so much._

 _Chompzilla: *growls of proudness*_

 _Rustbolt: Don't be so smug! They won't save you this time!_

* * *

 _ **Rustbolt vs Spudow**_

 _Rustbolt: I can't stand your goody-two shoes demeanor!_

 _Spudow: At least I am sincere._

 _Rustbolt: Try someone else! You can't make me your friend!_

* * *

 _Rustbolt: If you're trying so hard to make friends with Zombies, you're either really dumb, or a traitor._

 _Spudow: My friends understand my intentions. I am extending an olive branch to you!_

 _Rustbolt: I cannot accept! Prepare to be punished!_

* * *

 _ **Rustbolt vs Citron**_

 _Rustbolt: Hmm…now here's a Plant hero worthy of my status!_

 _Citron: Buddy, fighting you is like shooting fish in a barrel! I feel bad for doing this!_

 _Rustbolt: Don't pity me! I can easily take you on!_

* * *

 _Rustbolt: Recognize this technology?_

 _Citron: A Shrink Ray? Those were discontinued decades ago in my era!_

 _Rustbolt: Dr. Zomboss begs to differ!_

* * *

 _ **Rustbolt vs Grass Knuckles**_

 _Rustbolt: Still feeling insecure, Grass Knuckles?_

 _Grass Knuckles: I don't know what you're talking about, pal!_

 _Rustbolt: It's easy to hide shattered self-esteem with an overinflated ego!_

* * *

 _Rustbolt: You're always picking fights with Zombies!_

 _Grass Knuckles: You pick fights with us too! Who spit in your brain coffee?_

 _Rustbolt: It was probably one of you, to be honest!_

* * *

 _ **Rustbolt vs Night Cap**_

 _Rustbolt: Well if it isn't the dismal fungus!_

 _Night Cap: If I am dismal, then you are absolutely bleak in comparison!_

 _Rustbolt: All I ever see you do is sulk and brood! What's wrong with you?_

* * *

 _Rustbolt: There's something on your eye._

 _Night Cap: So you've noticed. It is a scar from a terrible past._

 _Rustbolt: You're about to have a scar from a terrible present!_

* * *

 _Rustbolt: Night Cap...  
_

 _Night Cap: You are nothing!_

 _Rustbolt: We'll see about that!_

* * *

 _ **Rustbolt vs Rose**_

 _Rustbolt: You, of all people, stand up to me?_

 _Rose: I certainly will not allow you to bully any more Plants!_

 _Rustbolt: I'm not against killing you; I hope you understand that!_

* * *

 _Rustbolt: Let me guess, the well-mannered and kind-hearted rose doesn't approve of my behavior?_

 _Rose: No, not in the slightest._

 _Rustbolt: Well, I'm not you! So I don't have to be like you!_

* * *

 _ **Rustbolt vs Captain Combustible**_

 _Rustbolt: Hey there, Stumpy!_

 _Captain Combustible: Say "Stumpy" one more time! I dare you!_

 _Rustbolt: Ok then. Stumpy!_

* * *

 _Rustbolt: We're both a little hot-headed, huh?_

 _Captain Combustible: I used to think I had a fiery disposition! But you just might be worse than me!_

 _Rustbolt: I'll just cool you down with my Shrink Ray!_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Rustbolt is one of my favorite Zombie heroes to play as, since he has Brainy and Hearty cards that make for good synergies. I always imagined Rustbolt as being an overpowering bully that constantly goes after other Plant heroes. His Signature Superpower, Shrink Ray, can be very effective near the start of a match or mid-match, shutting down most high-offense Plants. This, along with Trick cards like Rocket Science and Weed Spray make Rustbolt very good at destroying Plants, clearing the way for his Zombies to attack, which also plays into his "bully" personality. But perhaps there is more to Rustbolt than just him being unreasonably hostile towards the Plant heroes...  
**


	15. Ch 15: Electric Boogaloo

_**Electric Boogaloo**_

 _ **When entering: Shuffles his feet and bounces his head to a tune**_

 _ **When speaking first: Points both fingers to the side at his opponent and grins**_

 _ **When speaking second: Points at the sky and creates a bolt of lightning**_

 _ **When speaking last: Spins, strikes a pose, and refocuses**_

* * *

 _ **Electric Boogaloo vs Green Shadow**_

 _Electric Boogaloo: You're quite the celebrity among heroes!_

 _Green Shadow: Really? I try to keep a low profile._

 _Electric Boogaloo: Oh come now, bask in your spotlight!_

* * *

 _Electric Boogaloo: I get to fight the one and only Green Shadow?!_

 _Green Shadow: You seem very eager to strike me down._

 _Electric Boogaloo: I've never been so excited! Let's dance!_

* * *

 _ **Electric Boogaloo vs Solar Flare**_

 _Electric Boogaloo: Have you ever even danced before?_

 _Solar Flare: Get on my level, grandpa!_

 _Electric Boogaloo: Oh it's on!_

* * *

 _Electric Boogaloo: What are you doing on the dance floor?_

 _Solar Flare: I need you to teach me how to dance! Please?_

 _Electric Boogaloo: I can teach you alright! But be careful. My lessons are very intensive!_

* * *

 _ **Electric Boogaloo vs Wall-Knight**_

 _Electric Boogaloo: It's such a shame that you can't dance._

 _Wall-Knight: It never bothered me. Not when I have my music!_

 _Electric Boogaloo: Please, classical music? What year are you from?_

* * *

 _Electric Boogaloo: Give yourself to the rhythm!_

 _Wall-Knight: Gladly!_

 _Electric Boogaloo: Try to keep up!_

* * *

 _ **Electric Boogaloo vs Chompzilla**_

 _Electric Boogaloo: Does someone like you even know how to dance?_

 _Chompzilla: *growls of indifference*_

 _Electric Boogaloo: If it means you won't eat me whole, I'll gladly show you the ropes!_

* * *

 _Electric Boogaloo: Have you ever heard music with such vigorous tempo?_

 _Chompzilla: *growls of curiosity*_

 _Electric Boogaloo: I thought you might be interested. Let's crank it up!_

* * *

 _ **Electric Boogaloo vs Spudow**_

 _Electric Boogaloo: How can you dance with those stumps you call legs?_

 _Spudow: I don't really dance anyway._

 _Electric Boogaloo: Nonsense! I'll put a spring in your step!_

* * *

 _Electric Boogaloo: Are you just going to bury yourself so I can step on your head and blow up?_

 _Spudow: I would never intend to hurt you._

 _Electric Boogaloo: Prove it, little spud! Dance with me!_

* * *

 _ **Electric Boogaloo vs Citron**_

 _Electric Boogaloo: I'm sure the future has great music to offer for dancers like myself!_

 _Citron: Eh, they ran out of good material when they monopolized creativity._

 _Electric Boogaloo: I'll just come up with something even newer!_

* * *

 _Electric Boogaloo: You know, every now and then, people like to throwback to the 80s._

 _Citron: So that they have an excuse to do ridiculous dances like yours?_

 _Electric Boogaloo: It's back in style, baby! Back with a vengeance!_

* * *

 _ **Electric Boogaloo vs Grass Knuckles**_

 _Electric Boogaloo: Why are you so harsh towards me?_

 _Grass Knuckles: Look, it's just that I don't trust you, alright?_

 _Electric Boogaloo: Then I'll earn that trust from you!_

* * *

 _Electric Boogaloo: You're very competitive, aren't you?_

 _Grass Knuckles: I'm always up for a challenge!_

 _Electric Boogaloo: I'll give you a challenge, alright!_

* * *

 _ **Electric Boogaloo vs Night Cap**_

 _Electric Boogaloo: Why the cold stares?_

 _Night Cap: It is not so easy to earn our trust, Electric Boogaloo._

 _Electric Boogaloo: Nothing I can't achieve!_

* * *

 _Electric Boogaloo: Has someone hurt you, Night Cap?_

 _Night Cap: As a matter of fact, yes. Your kind took away my happiness long ago!_

 _Electric Boogaloo: I'm really sorry to hear that. Here, beat me up. It'll make you feel better!_

* * *

 _ **Electric Boogaloo vs Rose**_

 _Electric Boogaloo: The Plant sorceress herself…_

 _Rose: Prepare for an excellent battle with yours truly!_

 _Electric Boogaloo: I am pumped up for this! Let's go!_

* * *

 _Electric Boogaloo: How are you going to dance with me if you never touch the ground?_

 _Rose: Is that an invitation?_

 _Electric Boogaloo: Maybe. Sure, let's call it that!_

* * *

 _ **Electric Boogaloo vs Captain Combustible**_

 _Electric Boogaloo: King of Lightning vs King of Flames!_

 _Captain Combustible: Hmm…not a bad name._

 _Electric Boogaloo: Time for you to be checkmated!_

* * *

 _Electric Boogaloo: Why live alone, Captain? Live a little, have some fun!_

 _Captain Combustible: It's better for everyone if I am alone…_

 _Electric Boogaloo: Don't say that! I'll spend my time with you!_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Electric Boogaloo can be a dangerous hero, but by the end of the day, he really just wants to have a good time. He might not even realize that he's not supposed to be having fun fighting the Plant heroes! Maybe he's not as bad as the Plants think...**


	16. Ch 16: Brain Freeze

_**Brain Freeze**_

 _ **When entering: Drops in from a frozen sculpture**_

 _ **When speaking first: Exhales an icy breath**_

 _ **When speaking last: Beats his chest and groans**_

* * *

 _ **Brain Freeze vs Green Shadow**_

 _Brain Freeze: *groans posing a challenge*_

 _Green Shadow: You wish to challenge me? Very well._

* * *

 _Brain Freeze: *groans that are the equivalent of an insult*_

 _Green Shadow: I was considering not fighting you, but I see that you're insistent._

* * *

 _ **Brain Freeze vs Solar Flare**_

 _Brain Freeze: *groans of cold hostility*_

 _Solar Flare: I wasn't interested in liking you either!_

* * *

 _Brain Freeze: *groans that are the equivalent of a rude remark about Green Shadow*_

 _Solar Flare: Say that one more time! I dare you!_

* * *

 _ **Brain Freeze vs Wall-Knight**_

 _Brain Freeze: *taunting groans*_

 _Wall-Knight: You think having no limbs makes me defenseless? Think again!_

* * *

 _Brain Freeze: *groans of hostility*_

 _Wall-Knight: Good thing I'm indestructible!_

* * *

 _ **Brain Freeze vs Chompzilla**_

 _Brain Freeze: *groans complaining about zombie breath*_

 _Chompzilla: *growls pointing out Brain Freeze's hypocrisy*_

* * *

 _Brain Freeze: *groans that are the equivalent of saying 'Fight me!'*_

 _Chompzilla: *growls that are the equivalent of saying 'Very well!'*_

* * *

 _ **Brain Freeze vs Spudow**_

 _Brain Freeze: *groans indicating a desire to fight*_

 _Spudow: I do not wish to harm an endangered species, but you remain persistent…_

* * *

 _Brain Freeze: *groans a jeer relating to mashed potatoes*_

 _Spudow: Yes, I have heard that one before._

* * *

 _ **Brain Freeze vs Citron**_

 _Brain Freeze: *groans calling Citron's weapon a juice sprayer*_

 _Citron: Why don't you come closer and say that again?_

* * *

 _Brain Freeze: *groans reminding Citron that yetis are endangered*_

 _Citron: Endangered? Maybe that's for the best!_

* * *

 _ **Brain Freeze vs Grass Knuckles**_

 _Brain Freeze: *groans asking for a challenge*_

 _Grass Knuckles: Let's kick some ice! This is the only time I will ever use that pun._

* * *

 _Brain Freeze: *groans of hostility*_

 _Grass Knuckles: Repeat after me! *imitates yeti groan* I'm Brain Freeze! I eat ice cubes for breakfast!_

* * *

 _ **Brain Freeze vs Night Cap**_

 _Brain Freeze: *groans asking for a fight*_

 _Night Cap: You do not want to anger the spirit dragons! They will assure your demise!_

* * *

 _Brain Freeze: *groans that are the equivalent of a rude remark*_

 _Night Cap: Do not make me bring out the dragon sword!_

* * *

 _ **Brain Freeze vs Rose**_

 _Brain Freeze: *groans calling Rose a fragile flower*_

 _Rose: I cannot argue with the "flower" part, but I am far from fragile!_

* * *

 _Brain Freeze: *groans telling Rose to go back to the Dark Ages*_

 _Rose: Believe me, I wish I could…_

* * *

 _ **Brain Freeze vs Captain Combustible**_

 _Brain Freeze: *groans asking how Captain Combustible doesn't like snow cones*_

 _Captain Combustible: So what if I don't like ice covered in dye? How come you don't like spicy tacos?_

* * *

 _Brain Freeze: *groans boasting that he is stronger than Captain Combustible*_

 _Captain Combustible: You won't last a minute with me!_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Brain Freeze is a very solitary zombie, and often has a hard time socializing with the other heroes. The fact that he controls the Sneaky and Beastly classes fits perfectly with his characterization: an elusive creature who has the strength of a bear, and will attack you if disturbed. Only four more heroes to go!  
**


	17. Ch 17: Professor Brainstorm

_**Professor Brainstorm**_

 _ **When entering: Teleports in from a quantum particle**_

 _ **When speaking first: Adjusts his glasses**_

 _ **When speaking second: Activates his eyeglass device and presents a flask**_

 _ **When speaking last: Grooms his mustache and folds his arms behind his back**_

* * *

 _ **Professor Brainstorm vs Green Shadow**_

 _Professor Brainstorm: I would love to know what makes your soul tick._

 _Green Shadow: I imagine that this involves incapacitating me and then stealing my soul._

 _Professor Brainstorm: In a sense…let's begin!_

* * *

 _Professor Brainstorm: I've been conducting some analysis on "Hero Energy"._

 _Green Shadow: I'm sure you have._

 _Professor Brainstorm: Let's see who has a higher concentration of it!_

* * *

 _ **Professor Brainstorm vs Solar Flare**_

 _Professor Brainstorm: Instead of playing videogames, you should have been studying for this fight!_

 _Solar Flare: I'm gonna get an "A" rank on this fight!_

 _Professor Brainstorm: If you keep this up, I am going to fail you!_

* * *

 _Professor Brainstorm: Your mating habits are quite peculiar…_

 _Solar Flare: Excuse me?!_

 _Professor Brainstorm: I thought Plants were supposed to have a biological urge to reproduce._

* * *

 _ **Professor Brainstorm vs Wall-Knight**_

 _Professor Brainstorm: That doesn't look like authentic 13th century knight armor._

 _Wall-Knight: This is new age technology professor! It is a marvel of weapons engineering!_

 _Professor Brainstorm: I see…would you like to donate it to science?_

* * *

 _Professor Brainstorm: I doubt I can teach you anything with that hard head of yours._

 _Wall-Knight: I should point out that that is a broad stereotype._

 _Professor Brainstorm: But are you not hard-headed?_

* * *

 _ **Professor Brainstorm vs Chompzilla**_

 _Professor Brainstorm: Looks like someone left the fertilizer lying around…_

 _Chompzilla: *growls of ravenous hunger*_

 _Professor Brainstorm: Nature has gone too far, and I am going to stop it!_

* * *

 _Professor Brainstorm: Such an intriguing specimen…_

 _Chompzilla: *growls of hostility*_

 _Professor Brainstorm: We'll have a wonderful time performing surgery on your dead body!_

* * *

 _ **Professor Brainstorm vs Spudow**_

 _Professor Brainstorm: What do you think you are doing?_

 _Spudow: I'm attempting diplomacy, professor!_

 _Professor Brainstorm: So I can let my guard down? I'm not stupid!_

* * *

 _Professor Brainstorm: Are you surrendering?_

 _Spudow: I am making peace with you and myself._

 _Professor Brainstorm: You're either very confused, or a traitor to your team._

* * *

 _ **Professor Brainstorm vs Citron**_

 _Professor Brainstorm: I must say that your weapons are technologically impressive!_

 _Citron: Take a good long look…down the barrel of my Orange Beam!_

 _Professor Brainstorm: For the record, my technology is superior._

* * *

 _Professor Brainstorm: I'll have you know that I created a teleporter in the mere span of 2 weeks!_

 _Citron: A teleporter that then lost to a baking soda volcano in the science fair…_

 _Professor Brainstorm: Oh shut up! That science fair was clearly biased!_

* * *

 _ **Professor Brainstorm vs Grass Knuckles**_

 _Professor Brainstorm: Oh, you're one of those students…_

 _Grass Knuckles: What's that supposed to mean?_

 _Professor Brainstorm: I don't even want you here on my campus!_

* * *

 _Professor Brainstorm: I am going to break you with the power of science!_

 _Grass Knuckles: Go ahead and try, Professor Braindead!_

 _Professor Brainstorm: Argh! Is there no end to your shallow demeanor?!_

* * *

 _ **Professor Brainstorm vs Night Cap**_

 _Professor Brainstorm: I detect an unhealthy amount of depression in you, mushroom._

 _Night Cap: I would prefer it if you leave me be, even in this state._

 _Professor Brainstorm: If I end you, you'll stop suffering. How does that sound?_

* * *

 _Professor Brainstorm: I could go for some sautéed mushrooms right now._

 _Night Cap: I can offer you a taste of the dragon sword, if you do not mind!_

 _Professor Brainstorm: No thank you, I've already had five today!_

* * *

 _Professor Brainstorm: What do you call those dragons of yours? Magic?_

 _Night Cap: In essence, they are made of magic energy._

 _Professor Brainstorm: Please, we both know magic isn't real._

* * *

 _ **Professor Brainstorm vs Rose**_

 _Professor Brainstorm: Science disproves the possibility of magic, Rose!_

 _Rose: What if I told you that magic is a science in and of itself?_

 _Professor Brainstorm: That's as believable as Dr. Zomboss giving me a ribbon!_

* * *

 _Professor Brainstorm: Your courting habits are all over the place!_

 _Rose: If anything, it means I am less picky about who I flirt with!_

 _Professor Brainstorm: Ridiculous! Just make up your mind!_

* * *

 _ **Professor Brainstorm vs Captain Combustible**_

 _Professor Brainstorm: Let me guess, you want me to teach you how to read?_

 _Captain Combustible: I did, but you don't seem to like the idea!_

 _Professor Brainstorm: No, no I don't._

* * *

 _Professor Brainstorm: Maybe you don't know how to read because you keep burning books!_

 _Captain Combustible: That's not funny!_

 _Professor Brainstorm: Unfortunately, yes it is!_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Professor Brainstorm always seemed like a character who took pride in his brilliance, but can be a little stubborn. This results in things like holding a grudge about not winning the science fair, or being close-minded about things like magic and sexuality. He is inherently intelligent when it comes to science and technology, but can be rather dense in regards to other topics.  
**


	18. Ch 18: Immorticia

_**Immorticia**_

 _ **When entering: Appears in a flash of purple light and summons Zombats**_

 _ **When speaking first: Taps her head with her wand**_

 _ **When speaking second: Waves her wand around and stirs the Zombats**_

 _ **When speaking last: Twirls her wand and cackles**_

* * *

 _ **Immorticia vs Green Shadow**_

 _Immorticia: Your soul is incredibly powerful! Its essence radiates from you!_

 _Green Shadow: And you're interested because?_

 _Immorticia: I just wonder how powerful a zombie becomes when they have two souls!_

* * *

 _Immorticia: Your powers are something to be proud of, Green Shadow!_

 _Green Shadow: I used to be proud of them. Not so much anymore…_

 _Immorticia: Look on the bright side. It won't matter when you're fighting me!_

* * *

 _ **Immorticia vs Solar Flare**_

 _Immorticia: Curse you, Little Miss Sunshine!_

 _Solar Flare: It's not nice to curse!_

 _Immorticia: I'll curse you as much as I want!_

* * *

 _Immorticia: You're a cheery little girl. Too much so, in my opinion!_

 _Solar Flare: I don't care what you think!_

 _Immorticia: I'll cast a rainstorm on your happy little picnic!_

* * *

 _ **Immorticia vs Wall-Knight**_

 _Immorticia: Let's see how brave you really are, sir knight!_

 _Wall-Knight: Very much so! This armor is bite proof!_

 _Immorticia: We'll see about that!_

* * *

 _Immorticia: I had no idea you were so fond of witch hunts!_

 _Wall-Knight: In this case, "witch hunt" isn't even an expression!_

 _Immorticia: A plague upon your soul!_

* * *

 _ **Immorticia vs Chompzilla**_

 _Immorticia: Something hideous this way comes!_

 _Chompzilla: *growls of annoyance*_

 _Immorticia: Let's start an incantation that ends in your extermination!_

* * *

 _Immorticia: Is this a boss battle?_

 _Chompzilla: *growls of severe confusion*_

 _Immorticia: Time to bring out my level 5 spells!_

* * *

 _ **Immorticia vs Spudow**_

 _Immorticia: Don't lose your head, Spudow!_

 _Spudow: I always do…_

 _Immorticia: My Zombats shall feast on your brainz!_

* * *

 _Immorticia: You're too good for your own good!_

 _Spudow: I am good in a good way!_

 _Immorticia: That would make you bad at being bad!_

* * *

 _ **Immorticia vs Citron**_

 _Immorticia: Technology is so limited in its capabilities!_

 _Citron: But magic has its own rules and quirks!_

 _Immorticia: Let's agree to never speak to each other again!_

* * *

 _Immorticia: Well if it isn't the annoying orange!_

 _Citron: I've heard that one before!_

 _Immorticia: Stop being annoying and get hexed!_

* * *

 _ **Immorticia vs Grass Knuckles**_

 _Immorticia: Fisticuffs? How primitive!_

 _Grass Knuckles: These are modern day punches! They'll send your face to the moon!_

 _Immorticia: By the way, the full moon is here. It's the witching hour!_

* * *

 _Immorticia: Why are you using unarmed combat to fight magic?_

 _Grass Knuckles: Unarmed? I've got .50 caliber guns, right here in these muscles!_

 _Immorticia: You must be joking._

* * *

 _ **Immorticia vs Night Cap**_

 _Immorticia: You use magic as well? I never would have guessed._

 _Night Cap: The spirit dragons are made of ancient magical energy that can only be harnessed by mushrooms!_

 _Immorticia: Even so, fill me in on that incredible dragon power!_

* * *

 _Immorticia: There is so much energy in your soul!_

 _Night Cap: That is the result of the spirit dragons that protect me!_

 _Immortica: They won't save you this time!_

* * *

 _ **Immorticia vs Rose**_

 _Immorticia: Is magic truly good or evil?_

 _Rose: The hand of the wielder decides that fate!_

 _Immorticia: Let's get volatile!_

* * *

 _Immorticia: You will see that I am the greater spellcaster between us!_

 _Rose: The thing is; I am MUCH older than you!_

 _Immorticia: What difference does that make?_

* * *

 _ **Immorticia vs Captain Combustible**_

 _Immorticia: Your fire burns hotter than that sunflower girl!_

 _Captain Combustible: Admittedly, she still shines brighter…_

 _Immorticia: I can tell! You're like the discount fire hero!_

* * *

 _Immorticia: There is a lot of chaos in your soul!_

 _Captain Combustible: You think?_

 _Immorticia: Mind if I borrow it for a moment?_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Immorticia is another one of my favorite Zombie heroes, having very powerful synergies between her Brainy and Beastly classes. I like to imagine her as an aged woman who mostly lives on her own and uses magic for her everyday undeath. She can be a bit of a grouch sometimes, scaring away kids on Halloween instead of giving them candy, or casting mischievous spells on others. Wouldn't you want her as a grandma or aunt? ;)  
**


	19. Ch 19: Z-Mech

_**Z-Mech**_

 _ **When entering: Drops down and deactivates weaponry**_

 _ **When speaking first: Scans the area**_

 _ **When speaking second: Activates rocket launcher and points it at the sky**_

 _ **When speaking last: Readjusts wrist and assumes a battle stance**_

* * *

 _ **Z-Mech vs Green Shadow**_

 _Z-Mech: High priority target acquired!_

 _Green Shadow: High priority, huh? I must be important!_

 _Z-Mech: It is important that you are eliminated immediately!_

* * *

 _Z-Mech: I was created for the sole purpose of destroying Plant Heroes!_

 _Green Shadow: I take it you don't realize that you've gone rogue._

 _Z-Mech: Extermination sequence initiated!_

* * *

 _ **Z-Mech vs Solar Flare**_

 _Z-Mech: Foolish little girl!_

 _Solar Flare: I'm gonna speed run this boss fight!_

 _Z-Mech: My statement is confirmed…_

* * *

 _Z-Mech: I was designed to annihilate flowers like you!_

 _Solar Flare: You haven't seen me fight before, have you?_

 _Z-Mech: Your combat experience prior to this battle is irrelevant!_

* * *

 _ **Z-Mech vs Wall-Knight**_

 _Z-Mech: Do you truly believe that you are unbreakable?_

 _Wall-Knight: Nothing has ever stopped me before!_

 _Z-Mech: Allow me to be the first!_

* * *

 _Z-Mech: My missiles are specially designed to destroy all plant matter!_

 _Wall-Knight: They can't crush armor, my friend!_

 _Z-Mech: We'll see about that!_

* * *

 _ **Z-Mech vs Chompzilla**_

 _Z-Mech: Oversized plant creature spotted!_

 _Chompzilla: *growls of anger*_

 _Z-Mech: Eradicating threat, now!_

* * *

 _Z-Mech: This exchange will end in my victory, just like in that one anime!_

 _Chompzilla: *growls of visible confusion*_

 _Z-Mech: Disregard what I just said!_

* * *

 _ **Z-Mech vs Spudow**_

 _Z-Mech: What do you think you are doing?_

 _Spudow: I thought you might be interested in a truce._

 _Z-Mech: No negotiations! Fight now!_

* * *

 _Z-Mech: Your attempts at diplomacy are a waste of time and a futile gesture!_

 _Spudow: Trust me. If they were, I would not even try in the first place._

 _Z-Mech: A fool to the very end!_

* * *

 _ **Z-Mech vs Citron**_

 _Z-Mech: We meet again!_

 _Citron: I guess Dr. Zomboss finally got around to building you, huh?_

 _Z-Mech: This time, I will be victorious!_

* * *

 _Z-Mech: In another time, we could have fought in a more suitable battleground._

 _Citron: In another time, I'd have kicked your ass back to the scrapyard!_

 _Z-Mech: Arrogant imbecile! Prepare to die!_

* * *

 _Z-Mech: Citron…_

 _Citron: You need some fruit in your diet! Here, have an E. M. Peach!_

 _Z-Mech: It will take more than that to destroy me!_

* * *

 _ **Z-Mech vs Grass Knuckles**_

 _Z-Mech: You bring no weapon to fight me with? How foolish of you!_

 _Grass Knuckles: These are my weapons, pal! My punches are pure haymakers!_

 _Z-Mech: You will find them to be worthless against my missiles!_

* * *

 _Z-Mech: You must be the egotistical moron I have heard about._

 _Grass Knuckles: How many punches does it take to get to the squishy center of a trash pile?_

 _Z-Mech: I will make certain to kill you quickly!_

* * *

 _ **Z-Mech vs Night Cap**_

 _Z-Mech: It is an honor to fight a Plant Hero of your status._

 _Night Cap: A ruthless killer like you does not deserve honor in any form!_

 _Z-Mech: I see how it is. Prepare for your destruction!_

* * *

 _Z-Mech: Even you are no match for a machine like me!_

 _Night Cap: My spirit dragons shall be your undoing!_

 _Z-Mech: Dragons? They too will fall before my power!_

* * *

 _ **Z-Mech vs Rose**_

 _Z-Mech: You do not belong in this time period!_

 _Rose: Neither do you, you accursed machine!_

 _Z-Mech: Prepare to be erased from this world!_

* * *

 _Z-Mech: What makes you think that magic will stop me?_

 _Rose: You should know that magic does not obey the laws of technology._

 _Z-Mech: I will break you and your wand in half!_

* * *

 _ **Z-Mech vs Captain Combustible**_

 _Z-Mech: You cannot hope to stand a chance against me!_

 _Captain Combustible: That doesn't mean I won't fight you anyway!_

 _Z-Mech: Bold and foolish words!_

* * *

 _Z-Mech: There will be nothing left of you but woodchips when I am done with you!_

 _Captain Combustible: Hmph! My flame of justice burns eternal!_

 _Z-Mech: I promise you, no one will miss you!_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: In case I didn't made it clear enough, in these banters, the Z-Mech itself is doing the talking, not the Imp inside. Let me just get this out of the way: I absolutely HATE fighting Z-Mech, especially in the Plant missions. I'm sure we all have that one hero we struggle against, and somehow, Z-Mech really gets on my nerves. The fact that Z-Mech is capable of healing or increasing the health of his Crazy zombies makes him aggravating to fight. The only real weakness he has is that he has trouble spawning zombies in the water lanes, a weakness that I am hardly ever able to exploit, since I mainly play as Solar Flare or Night Cap. Even though I hate fighting against Z-Mech, playing as Z-Mech is an interesting experience(I can't help but feel kind of evil whenever I choose to play as him). In my mind, I perceive Z-Mech to be powerful and ruthless, more so than Rustbolt; an unstoppable killing machine that stops at nothing to win and shows no mercy. His personality certainly matches his playstyle in the game, aggressive and merciless. Only one more hero to go!  
**


	20. Ch 20: Neptuna

_**Neptuna**_

 _ **When entering: Drops into a fishbowl and has her Octo-pet land on her head**_

 _ **When speaking first: Brushes her "hair" aside**_

 _ **When speaking second: Raises her trident in the air**_

 _ **When speaking last: Draws her finger across her neck and assumes a battle pose**_

* * *

 _ **Neptuna vs Green Shadow**_

 _Neptuna: Green Shadow!_

 _Green Shadow: Shouldn't you be sunbathing on the beach somewhere?_

 _Neptuna: Not when there's this much land to conquer!_

* * *

 _Neptuna: Always taking the lead role, aren't you?_

 _Green Shadow: Not my intention, not my desire._

 _Neptuna: I'll bet you're just hiding it! You secretly love your fame!_

* * *

 _ **Neptuna vs Solar Flare**_

 _Neptuna: Are you trying to impress someone?_

 _Solar Flare: What do you mean?_

 _Neptuna: Why else would you pick a fight with a zombie mermaid who can control sea creatures?_

* * *

 _Neptuna: You are, quite honestly, out of your depth._

 _Solar Flare: Don't worry, I'm only slightly concerned about water!_

 _Neptuna: That's reassuring…for me!_

* * *

 _Neptuna: Never thought you'd see me on land, did you?_

 _Solar Flare: I have to admit, that fishbowl is pretty sweet!_

 _Neptuna: One of my most prized possessions! Now fight me!_

* * *

 _ **Neptuna vs Wall-Knight**_

 _Neptuna: It seems you're even more disabled than me!_

 _Wall-Knight: Having no limbs never stopped anyone!_

 _Neptuna: If only you had arms, you might have a sporting chance!_

* * *

 _Neptuna: Do you really think you're a chivalrous knight?_

 _Wall-Knight: Does a zombie mermaid swim?_

 _Neptuna: For me, chivalry is dead!_

* * *

 _ **Neptuna vs Chompzilla**_

 _Neptuna: I never have to deal with this kind of thing at sea!_

 _Chompzilla: *growls of fury*_

 _Neptuna: I'll just pretend I'm fighting a kraken!_

* * *

 _Neptuna: I've seen plenty of scary sea creatures in my life, but you are above all of that!_

 _Chompzilla: *growls of anger*_

 _Neptuna: Take it as a compliment. It's basically all you'll live up to!_

* * *

 _ **Neptuna vs Spudow**_

 _Neptuna: I hate to ask but…what are you doing?_

 _Spudow: Requesting a truce?_

 _Neptuna: Look buddy, at best, it's cute. But if you keep this up, you're gonna get yourself killed!_

* * *

 _Neptuna: Looks like we have more potatoes to peel!_

 _Spudow: I don't find that very a-peel-ing!_

 _Neptuna: *sigh* I'd laugh at that pun if it wasn't my job to fight you!_

* * *

 _ **Neptuna vs Citron**_

 _Neptuna: You must be the bounty hunter…_

 _Citron: Looks like you're gonna be the catch of the day!_

 _Neptuna: Yep, definitely you…_

* * *

 _Neptuna: I'm gonna need some citrus. My sailor friends have scurvy!_

 _Citron: So what? It's not like scurvy will kill you!_

 _Neptuna: I guess you don't care about our health!_

* * *

 _ **Neptuna vs Grass Knuckles**_

 _Neptuna: You're that one punk, aren't you?_

 _Grass Knuckles: I guess we have that in common!_

 _Neptuna: You think I'm a punk? Watch me!_

* * *

 _Neptuna: Your joke the other day was absolutely rude!_

 _Grass Knuckles: Look, I'm sorry!_

 _Neptuna: You insult both me and anorexic squids!_

* * *

 _ **Neptuna vs Night Cap**_

 _Neptuna: A mushroom dojo master! I don't get to see those very often!_

 _Night Cap: You must wish to learn from me then._

 _Neptuna: I never said that._

* * *

 _Neptuna: What's up with you?_

 _Night Cap: My heart longs to be reunited with another._

 _Neptuna: *sigh* You too, huh…_

* * *

 _ **Neptuna vs Rose**_

 _Neptuna: Where is your treasure?_

 _Rose: You will have none from me!_

 _Neptuna: You used be the protector of a queen! I know you have some!_

* * *

 _Neptuna: What do you have against pirates?_

 _Rose: They are vile, ruthless and greedy! There is nothing that can redeem them!_

 _Neptuna: I technically haven't stolen anything from you, so who are you to judge?_

* * *

 _ **Neptuna vs Captain Combustible**_

 _Neptuna: Captain Combustible, huh?_

 _Captain Combustible: The one and only!_

 _Neptuna: With me around, it's more like Captain Extinguishable!_

* * *

 _Neptuna: That's a nice crown you have there!_

 _Captain Combustible: It's not a crown, and you cannot have it!_

 _Neptuna: No one asked for your input!_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Neptuna is another of my favorite Zombie heroes to play as. While she doesn't have as many synergies between her Hearty and Sneaky classes, she is able to do things like use Firefighter Zombie to bounce cards that have special abilities when played, like Medic Zombie or Zombot Plank Walker. I usually don't like playing as heroes with the Sneaky class, as they always seemed a little underwhelming to use, especially if specific synergies aren't available (just my personal experience). Since Neptuna controls Hearty class however, she can heal and boost the stats of the Sneaky class, which makes them much more viable. So that's all of the heroes! Surely there can't be any more things to write, right? *hint, hint*  
**


	21. Ch 21: Bonus

**Chapter Warning: This chapter contains mild language** **  
**

* * *

 _ **Thinking**_

 _Green Shadow: I will make this count._

 _Green Shadow: Wit and luck will get me through this._

* * *

 _Solar Flare: This is gonna be good!_

 _Solar Flare: Things are looking bright!_

* * *

 _Wall-Knight: I like where this is going._

 _Wall-Knight: My courage and my friends will bring me victory!_

* * *

 _Chompzilla: *growls of careful strategizing*_

 _Chompzilla: *growls akin to mischievous chuckling*_

* * *

 _Spudow: I will try not to hurt you too much._

 _Spudow: I will be rational about this next move._

* * *

 _Citron: There's only two ways this can end, and in both of them, you lose!_

 _Citron: What are we waiting for, Christmas?_

* * *

 _Grass Knuckles: This'll be a piece of cake!_

 _Grass Knuckles: Honestly, you should just concede right now!_

* * *

 _Night Cap: You cannot foresee my next move!_

 _Night Cap: May the dragons smile upon me!_

* * *

 _Rose: I never could keep a poker face!_

 _Rose: What would a lady do?_

* * *

 _Captain Combustible: I will make this next move count!_

 _Captain Combustible: I may need to burn some cards._

* * *

 _Super Brainz: This next move will be super!_

 _Super Brainz: Is that all there is to it?_

* * *

 _The Smash: What do I do now?_

 _The Smash: Give me a moment…_

* * *

 _Impfinity: What to do? What to do?_

 _Impfinity: Do I get 6 turns instead of 2?_

* * *

 _Rustbolt: You should be cowering right now!_

 _Rustbolt: The question is: Which cards will hurt you the most?_

* * *

 _Electric Boogaloo: I've already planned my move! Just let me put the card down!_

 _Electric Boogaloo: I'll finish this match with lightning speed!_

* * *

 _Brain Freeze: *groans of thoughtful planning*_

 _Brain Freeze: *groans of boredom*_

* * *

 _Professor Brainstorm: You cannot outsmart me!_

 _Professor Brainstorm: The chances of me losing are statistically irrelevant!_

* * *

 _Immorticia: This next move will bewitch you!_

 _Immorticia: Stop fluttering, Zombats! I am trying to think!_

* * *

 _Z-Mech: Strategic analysis in progress…_

 _Z-Mech: This next move will end you!_

* * *

 _Neptuna: Where are the Exodia cards?_

 _Neptuna: *hums the tune to "Spear of Justice"*_

* * *

 _ **Playing a trick**_

 _Green Shadow: Let's see you stop this!_

 _Green Shadow: I have outsmarted you!_

* * *

 _Solar Flare: You've activated my trick card!_

 _Solar Flare: You just got tricked, love!_

* * *

 _Wall-Knight: Ha ha! Got you!_

 _Wall-Knight: Try and stop this!_

* * *

 _Chompzilla: *growls akin to devilish laughter*_

 _Chompzilla: *growls that are the equivalent of saying "Take this!"*_

* * *

 _Spudow: Perhaps this will deter you!_

 _Spudow: I apologize in advance!_

* * *

 _Citron: You're goin' down!_

 _Citron: I wish I had another pair of sunglasses, cause you gotta deal with it!_

* * *

 _Grass Knuckles: Think fast, chucklehead!_

 _Grass Knuckles: Here, I got this for you!_

* * *

 _Night Cap: This will hinder your progress!_

 _Night Cap: The dragons grant me strength!_

* * *

 _Rose: Know your place!_

 _Rose: Pardon me!_

* * *

 _Captain Combustible: Burn to the ground!_

 _Captain Combustible: This is what you get!_

* * *

 _Super Brainz: Have at you!_

 _Super Brainz: Super trick!_

* * *

 _The Smash: I am so smart!_

 _The Smash: Tricks make me stronger!_

* * *

 _Impfinity: Start calling me Trickfinity!_

 _Impfinity: Sorry I TRICKED you up!_

* * *

 _Rustbolt: Feel my power!_

 _Rustbolt: I'll crush you all!_

* * *

 _Electric Boogaloo: You're going down!_

 _Electric Boogaloo: I will survive!_

* * *

 _Brain Freeze: *groans akin to an evil laugh*_

 _Brain Freeze: *groans that are the equivalent of a battle cry*_

* * *

 _Professor Brainstorm: Try this on for size!_

 _Professor Brainstorm: Pop quiz, hotshot!_

* * *

 _Immorticia: Behold the fruits of my talent!_

 _Immorticia: I cast a hex on you!_

* * *

 _Z-Mech: Prepare for your destruction!_

 _Z-Mech: Deploying secret weapon!_

* * *

 _Neptuna: Treasure this moment!_

 _Neptuna: Avast!_

* * *

 _ **Blocking a hit**_

 _Green Shadow: Stop!_

 _Green Shadow: You cannot harm me!_

* * *

 _Solar Flare: Nice try!_

 _Solar Flare: Whoops! That was a close one!_

* * *

 _Wall-Knight: Is that the best you can do?!_

 _Wall-Knight: Ha ha! This armor is a work of wonder!_

* * *

 _Chompzilla: *growls of denial*_

 _Chompzilla: *growls of anger*_

* * *

 _Spudow: Not so fast!_

 _Spudow: Slow and steady!_

* * *

 _Citron: Buzz off!_

 _Citron: Good thing I'm indestructible!_

* * *

 _Grass Knuckles: Psyche!_

 _Grass Knuckles: Denied!_

* * *

 _Night Cap: The dragons protect me!_

 _Night Cap: No!_

* * *

 _Rose: Excuse you!_

 _Rose: How dare you!_

* * *

 _Captain Combustible: Enough!_

 _Captain Combustible: Stop it!_

* * *

 _Super Brainz: Ooh! That almost hurt!_

 _Super Brainz: I am too super to be harmed!_

* * *

 _The Smash: Nope!_

 _The Smash: I am bulletproof!_

* * *

 _Impfinity: Woah!_

 _Impfinity: Yikes!_

* * *

 _Rustbolt: Is that all you got?!_

 _Rustbolt: Protect me, toaster!_

* * *

 _Electric Boogaloo: Oh! What was that?!_

 _Electric Boogaloo: Hey-o!_

* * *

 _Brain Freeze: *groans that sound more like girly shrieks*_

 _Brain Freeze: *groans of frustration*_

* * *

 _Professor Brainstorm: I blocked it with my mind!_

 _Professor Brainstorm: I am far too smart for you!_

* * *

 _Immorticia: Shield magic, go!_

 _Immorticia: Did you think you could stop me?_

* * *

 _Z-Mech: The wonders of Zomboss technology!_

 _Z-Mech: I will not be stopped!_

* * *

 _Neptuna: Watch it, punk!_

 _Neptuna: Fuhuhuhu!_

* * *

 _ **Playing a Signature Superpower**_

 _Green Shadow: I will strike you down!_

 _Green Shadow: My Precision Blast will bring justice!_

* * *

 _Solar Flare: It's getting hot in here!_

 _Solar Flare: Get too close to me, and you'll get a Sunburn!_

* * *

 _Wall-Knight: Try and stop me now!_

 _Wall-Knight: I am Uncrackable!_

* * *

 _Chompzilla: *growls that are the equivalent of saying "Get in my belly!"*_

 _Chompzilla: *growls that indicate a desire to Devour*_

* * *

 _Spudow: Get it while it is hot!_

 _Spudow: Let's play a game of Hot Potato!_

* * *

 _Citron: Get through this, cupcake!_

 _Citron: Try and peel away my Peel Shield now!_

* * *

 _Grass Knuckles: I'm gonna punch your teeth in!_

 _Grass Knuckles: No better pummel than a Power Pummel!_

* * *

 _Night Cap: Let the dragon consume you!_

 _Night Cap: My Mush-Boom technique will teach you discipline and humility!_

* * *

 _Rose: GOAT out of here!_

 _Rose: The Goatify spell! My personal favorite!_

* * *

 _Captain Combustible: Now you've made me angry!_

 _Captain Combustible: My Blazing Bark will end you!_

* * *

 _Super Brainz: Up, up, and away!_

 _Super Brainz: Excuse me if I get Carried Away!_

* * *

 _The Smash: Now you go squish!_

 _The Smash: Are you ready for a Slammin' Smackdown?!_

* * *

 _Impfinity: Just me, myself, and I!_

 _Impfinity: You can't handle the Triple Threat!_

* * *

 _Rustbolt: Look how small you are!_

 _Rustbolt: My Shrink Ray will put you in your place!_

* * *

 _Electric Boogaloo: Don't stop me now!_

 _Electric Boogaloo: Stayin' Alive! Stayin' Alive! Ah, ha, ha, ha!_

* * *

 _Brain Freeze: *groans that sound like humming to a holiday theme*_

 _Brain Freeze: *groans that indicate daydreaming of a Frozen Tundra*_

* * *

 _Professor Brainstorm: Ladies and gentlemen! My latest creation!_

 _Professor Brainstorm: Ever get that "Eureka" moment?!_

* * *

 _Immorticia: I will drive you batty!_

 _Immorticia: Zombats! By far the best Witch's Familiar!_

* * *

 _Z-Mech: Now you will be eradicated!_

 _Z-Mech: You cannot grasp the true power of my Missile Madness!_

* * *

 _Neptuna: Catch this!_

 _Neptuna: Wanna play with my Octo-Pet?!_

* * *

 _ **Playing a Legendary Card**_

 _Green Shadow: I have you now!_

 _Green Shadow: My power is unmatched!_

* * *

 _Solar Flare: I'm on fire!_

 _Solar Flare: How do you like me now?_

* * *

 _Wall-Knight: Surprise!_

 _Wall-Knight: How about this?!_

* * *

 _Chompzilla: *growls of preemptive triumph*_

 _Chompzilla: *growls of ravenous fury*_

* * *

 _Spudow: You have left me no choice!_

 _Spudow: Were you expecting that?!_

* * *

 _Citron: You're gonna have a bad time!_

 _Citron: I'm not gonna fight you. I'm gonna kick your ass!_

* * *

 _Grass Knuckles: What now?! What now?!_

 _Grass Knuckles: Should've stayed in bed, chuckle head!_

* * *

 _Night Cap: My warrior's spirit burns within me!_

 _Night Cap: Now you face the dragon's wrath!_

* * *

 _Rose: I got you a present!_

 _Rose: Witness the full extent of my power!_

* * *

 _Captain Combustible: You're in for it now!_

 _Captain Combustible: Witness me!_

* * *

 _Super Brainz: A super card fit for a superhero!_

 _Super Brainz: Courtesy of yours truly!_

* * *

 _The Smash: You won't like me when I'm angry!_

 _The Smash: Do I win now?_

* * *

 _Impfinity: You're in trouble now!_

 _Impfinity: Here's the little guy bringing out the big guns!_

* * *

 _Rustbolt: You've crossed me, and now you're gonna pay!_

 _Rustbolt: Any last words?!_

* * *

 _Electric Boogaloo: That's what I'm talkin' about!_

 _Electric Boogaloo: Time to break it down!_

* * *

 _Brain Freeze: *groans of triumph*_

 _Brain Freeze: *groans that sound like maniacal laughter*_

* * *

 _Professor Brainstorm: Witness the fruits of my genius!_

 _Professor Brainstorm: Oops! Did I put that there?!_

* * *

 _Immorticia: Now you shall feel the witch's wrath!_

 _Immorticia: A hush falls over the crowd!_

* * *

 _Z-Mech: An instrument of destruction!_

 _Z-Mech: Feel my ultimate power!_

* * *

 _Neptuna: Drown in the depths!_

 _Neptuna: The sea will swallow you whole!_

* * *

 _ **Against a Legendary Card**_

 _Green Shadow: *gasps*_

 _Green Shadow: Oh no!_

* * *

 _Solar Flare: Oh bollocks!_

 _Solar Flare: Oh bloody hell!_

* * *

 _Wall-Knight: How can this be?!_

 _Wall-Knight: Unacceptable!_

* * *

 _Chompzilla: *growls of terror*_

 _Chompzilla: *growls that sound like a swear word*_

* * *

 _Spudow: Oh my! How extreme!_

 _Spudow: There is no need for violence!_

* * *

 _Citron: Aw crap!_

 _Citron: That ain't right!_

* * *

 _Grass Knuckles: Ah crud!_

 _Grass Knuckles: Are you freakin' kidding me?!_

* * *

 _Night Cap: Your adversity is but a test!_

 _Night Cap: Kuso! (Damn!)_

* * *

 _Rose: Oh dear!_

 _Rose: Whatever shall I do?_

* * *

 _Captain Combustible: Oh come on!_

 _Captain Combustible: How could this happen?_

* * *

 _Super Brainz: You dare challenge me?_

 _Super Brainz: Ah!_

* * *

 _The Smash: What is that?!_

 _The Smash: You should be disqualified!_

* * *

 _Impfinity: Oh criminy Christmas!_

 _Impfinity: Jinkies!_

* * *

 _Rustbolt: No! Put that away!_

 _Rustbolt: Argh! Just great!_

* * *

 _Electric Boogaloo: Yikes!_

 _Electric Boogaloo: Is that for me? No thank you!_

* * *

 _Brain Freeze: *groans of terror*_

 _Brain Freeze: *groans that are the equivalent of saying "That's no fair!"*_

* * *

 _Professor Brainstorm: Egad!_

 _Professor Brainstorm: Statistically impossible!_

* * *

 _Immorticia: *witch's shriek*_

 _Immorticia: Curses!_

* * *

 _Z-Mech: A minor irritant!_

 _Z-Mech: How can you have this power?_

* * *

 _Neptuna: Ah, tartar sauce!_

 _Neptuna: Are you kidding me?!_

* * *

 _ **Conceding**_

 _Green Shadow: I have to go._

 _Green Shadow: We'll fight some other time._

* * *

 _Solar Flare: Going AFK!_

 _Solar Flare: Sorry, I got better things to do!_

* * *

 _Wall-Knight: I must leave now!_

 _Wall-Knight: See you later!_

* * *

 _Chompzilla: *growls akin to a ragequit*_

 _Chompzilla: *growls that are the equivalent of saying "See you"*_

* * *

 _Spudow: I have to go now!_

 _Spudow: Consider this an act of peace!_

* * *

 _Citron: I must go! My planet needs me!_

 _Citron: I ain't got time for this!_

* * *

 _Grass Knuckles: Screw you guys! I'm going home!_

 _Grass Knuckles: I'm outta here!_

* * *

 _Night Cap: I do not have the time for this._

 _Night Cap: Our paths will cross again._

* * *

 _Rose: Oops! It is tea time! I must leave now!_

 _Rose: Farewell!_

* * *

 _Captain Combustible: I need a rest!_

 _Captain Combustible: I hate card games!_

* * *

 _Super Brainz: I must go now!_

 _Super Brainz: This isn't over yet!_

* * *

 _The Smash: Decisive victory…_

 _The Smash: I need something to eat._

* * *

 _Impfinity: Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope!_

 _Impfinity: I think I heard the boss calling me! Gotta go!_

* * *

 _Rustbolt: I'll be back!_

 _Rustbolt: Giving up? This isn't like me…_

* * *

 _Electric Boogaloo: I need to go chill._

 _Electric Boogaloo: We'll dance some other time!_

* * *

 _Brain Freeze: *groans akin to a ragequit*_

 _Brain Freeze: *groans that are the equivalent of saying "Nope!"*_

* * *

 _Professor Brainstorm: I have a class to teach…_

 _Professor Brainstorm: I need to make a new plan…_

* * *

 _Immorticia: I have something in the oven._

 _Immorticia: This isn't over yet…at least for now!_

* * *

 _Z-Mech: I am going…AFK._

 _Z-Mech: Shutting down for now!_

* * *

 _Neptuna: I'm going back to the ocean!_

 _Neptuna: I need to go relax in my treasure hoard._

* * *

 _ **Dealing 4 or more damage**_

 _Green Shadow: Take that!_

 _Green Shadow: Excellent!_

* * *

 _Solar Flare: Critical hit!_

 _Solar Flare: Wicked!_

* * *

 _Wall-Knight: Have at you!_

 _Wall-Knight: Wonderful!_

* * *

 _Chompzilla: *growls that sound like taunting laughter*_

 _Chompzilla: *growls that are the equivalent of saying "Oh yeah!"*_

* * *

 _Spudow: Outstanding!_

 _Spudow: I did great!_

* * *

 _Citron: That's gotta hurt!_

 _Citron: How do you like that?!_

* * *

 _Grass Knuckles: Boom, baby!_

 _Grass Knuckles: Got anything smart to say now?!_

* * *

 _Night Cap: Strike at the heart!_

 _Night Cap: You are unworthy!_

* * *

 _Rose: Remarkable!_

 _Rose: My apologies!_

* * *

 _Captain Combustible: Getting hotheaded?!_

 _Captain Combustible: Burn it down!_

* * *

 _Super Brainz: Tastes like justice!_

 _Super Brainz: Super crit!_

* * *

 _The Smash: Pow! Ha ha!_

 _The Smash: Smashing!_

* * *

 _Impfinity: Take that!_

 _Impfinity: Nice!_

* * *

 _Rustbolt: Feel my power!_

 _Rustbolt: Weakling!_

* * *

 _Electric Boogaloo: Electrifying!_

 _Electric Boogaloo: Oh yeah!_

* * *

 _Brain Freeze: *groans akin to a battle cry*_

 _Brain Freeze: *groans that sound similar to a Tarzan yell*_

* * *

 _Professor Brainstorm: I'm a genius!_

 _Professor Brainstorm: Study this!_

* * *

 _Immorticia: Transcendent!_

 _Immorticia: *witch's cackle*_

* * *

 _Z-Mech: A crushing blow!_

 _Z-Mech: Get wrecked!_

* * *

 _Neptuna: Anchors away!_

 _Neptuna: I'll capsize you!_

* * *

 _ **Low Health**_

 _Green Shadow: I cannot afford to lose now!_

 _Green Shadow: This is far from over!_

* * *

 _Solar Flare: I'm not feeling so hot!_

 _Solar Flare: Oh no, no, no!_

* * *

 _Wall-Knight: There's still fight in me yet!_

 _Wall-Knight: This is not over!_

* * *

 _Chompzilla: *growls of nervousness*_

 _Chompzilla: *growls of mild irritation*_

* * *

 _Spudow: Please stop hurting me!_

 _Spudow: I will not give up!_

* * *

 _Citron: Well, this sucks!_

 _Citron: I ain't got time to bleed!_

* * *

 _Grass Knuckles: Come on, come on! Not like this!_

 _Grass Knuckles: I don't usually take damage this fast!_

* * *

 _Night Cap: I will not be defeated so easily!_

 _Night Cap: My life now hangs in the balance!_

* * *

 _Rose: Bugger, bugger, bugger!_

 _Rose: You are quite rude!_

* * *

 _Captain Combustible: Now I'm angry!_

 _Captain Combustible: I must hit back twice as hard!_

* * *

 _Super Brainz: I can't lose now!_

 _Super Brainz: I'm fine! My muscles ache, that's all!_

* * *

 _The Smash: I am so stupid!_

 _The Smash: Boo!_

* * *

 _Impfinity: Why me?_

 _Impfinity: Zomboss is gonna kill me!_

* * *

 _Rustbolt: Damn it!_

 _Rustbolt: I'm not done with you yet!_

* * *

 _Electric Boogaloo: Keep it together!_

 _Electric Boogaloo: I'm feeling feverish, and not the good kind!_

* * *

 _Brain Freeze: *groans of nervousness*_

 _Brain Freeze: *groans that sound like a cry for help*_

* * *

 _Professor Brainstorm: How is this possible?!_

 _Professor Brainstorm: I won't lose, not this time!_

* * *

 _Immorticia: Curses!_

 _Immorticia: I won't play nice anymore!_

* * *

 _Z-Mech: This cannot be possible!_

 _Z-Mech: Systems critical! Entering overdrive mode!_

* * *

 _Neptuna: Dang it, dang it, dang it!_

 _Neptuna: This is why I hate the surface!_

* * *

 _ **Victory**_

 _Green Shadow: Justice has been served!_

 _Green Shadow: I am victorious yet again!_

* * *

 _Solar Flare: GG! *giggle*_

 _Solar Flare: Keep calm and burn on!_

* * *

 _Wall-Knight: Ha ha! I live for this!_

 _Wall-Knight: For glory!_

* * *

 _Chompzilla: *triumphant growls*_

 _Chompzilla: *growls indicating a desire to eat lunch*_

* * *

 _Spudow: We are one step closer to peace!_

 _Spudow: Thank you for this fight!_

* * *

 _Citron: Yeah, I'm pretty awesome!_

 _Citron: Vitamin C you later!_

* * *

 _Grass Knuckles: Can't stop the pain train!_

 _Grass Knuckles: My mom would be proud!_

* * *

 _Night Cap: You are nothing!_

 _Night Cap: My honor is restored!_

* * *

 _Rose: Thank you for a wonderful fight!_

 _Rose: It takes a lady to know!_

* * *

 _Captain Combustible: Yes! I am the greatest!_

 _Captain Combustible: I did it! Are you proud of me?!_

* * *

 _Super Brainz: Score one for Super Brainz!_

 _Super Brainz: For Zomboss!_

* * *

 _The Smash: TKO!_

 _The Smash: I live!_

* * *

 _Impfinity: Aw yeah! Triple high-five!_

 _Impfinity: If the doctor could see me now!_

* * *

 _Rustbolt: *evil laughter*_

 _Rustbolt: Don't you ever cross me again!_

* * *

 _Electric Boogaloo: Why are you so angry? You've put some pep in my step!_

 _Electric Boogaloo: We should do this again sometime!_

* * *

 _Brain Freeze: *triumphant groans*_

 _Brain Freeze: *groans indicating a hunger for ice cream*_

* * *

 _Professor Brainstorm: Clearly I am too smart for my own good!_

 _Professor Brainstorm: I am number one!_

* * *

 _Immorticia: Presto!_

 _Immorticia: It was a good witching hour! Come again for the next one!_

* * *

 _Z-Mech: I am invincible!_

 _Z-Mech: Initiate victory dance sequence!_

* * *

 _Neptuna: You just got owned by a fish, punk!_

 _Neptuna: Another one for my collection!_

* * *

 _ **Defeat**_

 _Green Shadow: I will have justice someday…_

 _Green Shadow: So that is how it is…_

* * *

 _Solar Flare: I lost again…_

 _Solar Flare: I'll remember this…_

* * *

 _Wall-Knight: I'll feel that in the morning…_

 _Wall-Knight: Forgive me, my friends…_

* * *

 _Chompzilla: *growls of pain*_

 _Chompzilla: *growls that sound like sobbing*_

* * *

 _Spudow: I still believe in peace…_

 _Spudow: I'm not mad at you. I promise…_

* * *

 _Citron: Is this what it feels like to lose?_

 _Citron: Fresh out of luck…_

* * *

 _Grass Knuckles: Idiot! I'm such an idiot!_

 _Grass Knuckles: One of these days, Grass Knuckles! One of these days!_

* * *

 _Night Cap: I still have much to learn…_

 _Night Cap: I have lost my honor…_

* * *

 _Rose: How dreadful…_

 _Rose: Oh dear! I think I am going to faint…_

* * *

 _Captain Combustible: Why am I so bad?_

 _Captain Combustible: Shut up! I'm not crying!_

* * *

 _Super Brainz: Oh the pain!_

 _Super Brainz: Noooooooo!_

* * *

 _The Smash: How could I lose?_

 _The Smash: I am no longer undefeated…_

* * *

 _Impfinity: I'm sorry, Dr. Zomboss…_

 _Impfinity: Man, I really do suck…_

* * *

 _Rustbolt: No! Impossible!_

 _Rustbolt: I can't believe this…_

* * *

 _Electric Boogaloo: We all have those days…_

 _Electric Boogaloo: That was good. I ain't even mad!_

* * *

 _Brain Freeze: *groans of pain*_

 _Brain Freeze: *groans that are the equivalent of saying "Mommy!"*_

* * *

 _Professor Brainstorm: I have failed yet again…_

 _Professor Brainstorm: Perhaps I am not as smart as I think…_

* * *

 _Immorticia: A plague upon your soul!_

 _Immorticia: I'll be back the next witching hour!_

* * *

 _Z-Mech: I have failed you, Dr. Zomboss!_

 _Z-Mech: This was not my fault…_

* * *

 _Neptuna: Barnacles…_

 _Neptuna: I really wish I could drown myself right now…_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: How about that?! These were just some short monologues for each situation the heroes might encounter in a battle. Just something I felt like doing. ;) But just because I finished writing banters for all the regular heroes doesn't mean I'm finished writing this story. Let's just say, I've gotten permission to use an OC for my future fanfics... :) With this story finished for now, I now have some chapters uploaded for my new PvZ fanfic: Heroic Hearts! Thank you everyone for supporting me and giving constructive reviews! Knowing that people enjoy reading my work and are inspired by it fills me with determination. (Yes, I went there.) ~Timeman63, logging out!  
**


	22. Ch 22: Dr Hypno (OC)

_**Dr. Hypno**_

 _ **When entering: Appears from a rainbow fog**_

 _ **When speaking first: Adjusts her goggles and thinks**_

 _ **When speaking second: Places her fingers to her temple and focuses**_

 _ **When speaking last: Grins while her eyes flash red**_

* * *

 _ **Dr. Hypno vs Super Brainz**_

 _Dr. Hypno: You have an…interesting psychology, Super Brainz._

 _Super Brainz: Why thank you!_

 _Dr. Hypno: That wasn't a compliment…_

* * *

 _Dr. Hypno: Super Brainz…_

 _Super Brainz: The one and only!_

 _Dr. Hypno: Your name is a bit of a misnomer, isn't it?_

* * *

 _ **Dr. Hypno vs The Smash**_

 _Dr. Hypno: Right now, I am questioning how my life has lead up to this moment…_

 _The Smash: It feels wrong to punch doctor!_

 _Dr. Hypno: I suppose I'll reflect on it later!_

* * *

 _Dr. Hypno: Your soul seems very strong!_

 _The Smash: Indeed, I am the strongest!_

 _Dr. Hypno: But your mind is quite feeble. I almost pity you…_

* * *

 _ **Dr. Hypno vs Impfinity**_

 _Dr. Hypno: Whose candy stash did you steal?_

 _Impfinity: No one's…_

 _Dr. Hypno: I'd be happy to give you my lollipops!_

* * *

 _Dr. Hypno: Both your body and soul are full of energy!_

 _Impfinity: So I'm told!_

 _Dr. Hypno: Let's see how quickly your mind breaks!_

* * *

 _ **Dr. Hypno vs Rustbolt**_

 _Dr. Hypno: Your soul is rather chaotic, Rustbolt…_

 _Rustbolt: I never asked for your psychiatry!_

 _Dr. Hypno: What you need is a very long nap!_

* * *

 _Dr. Hypno: What is grinding your gears?_

 _Rustbolt: Don't think I don't know about your little "relationship"!_

 _Dr. Hypno: And why exactly does it concern you?_

* * *

 _ **Dr. Hypno vs Electric Boogaloo**_

 _Dr. Hypno: Have you seen a rainbow colored pop star around here?_

 _Electric Boogaloo: The only star I know here is me!_

 _Dr. Hypno: Ugh, why do I bother sometimes?!_

* * *

 _Dr. Hypno: You aren't expecting me to dance, are you?_

 _Electric Boogaloo: You mean to say you can't dance?_

 _Dr. Hypno: I am literally the girl that stands against the wall and stares at her phone…_

* * *

 _ **Dr. Hypno vs Brain Freeze**_

 _Dr. Hypno: You seem so sad, Brain Freeze._

 _Brain Freeze: *groans questioning how she knew*_

 _Dr. Hypno: Your soul's condition can be rather telling._

* * *

 _Dr. Hypno: It's not healthy to take out your resentment on others._

 _Brain Freeze: *groans feigning innocence*_

 _Dr. Hypno: Just so you know, it's impossible to lie to me!_

* * *

 _ **Dr. Hypno vs Professor Brainstorm**_

 _Dr. Hypno: Professor Brainstorm, I presume?_

 _Professor Brainstorm: Presumption correct!_

 _Dr. Hypno: I see. I was absolutely dreading meeting you!_

* * *

 _Dr. Hypno: I detect some resentment in your mind…_

 _Professor Brainstorm: I don't know what you're talking about!_

 _Dr. Hypno: You know, I hate it when people lie to me! You think I can't tell?_

* * *

 _ **Dr. Hypno vs Immorticia**_

 _Dr. Hypno: We share some common troubles, Immorticia!_

 _Immorticia: We are nothing alike!_

 _Dr. Hypno: It's safe to say that both our powers get us some ugly looks…_

* * *

 _Dr. Hypno: You're not considering cooking me in your cauldron, are you?_

 _Immorticia: Of course I am!_

 _Dr. Hypno: I think a stew made from my body would cause some health issues…_

* * *

 _ **Dr. Hypno vs Z-Mech**_

 _Dr. Hypno: Someone forgot about Asimov's laws of robotics…_

 _Z-Mech: Looking up "Asimov's laws of robotics"…terminology does not apply!_

 _Dr. Hypno: I hope my powers work on machines!_

* * *

 _Dr. Hypno: There's so much chaos in your soul, it hurts my eyes!_

 _Z-Mech: I will do much more than hurt your eyes!_

 _Dr. Hypno: I will put a stop to your havoc!_

* * *

 _ **Dr. Hypno vs Neptuna**_

 _Dr. Hypno: You seem like you are yearning for something…_

 _Neptuna: It's not important, doc…_

 _Dr. Hypno: The only thing worse than lying to me is lying to yourself!_

* * *

 _Dr. Hypno: I can help you with your problems if you allow me to!_

 _Neptuna: Why do you care so much?_

 _Dr. Hypno: I do it out of love…_

* * *

 _ **Super Brainz vs Dr. Hypno**_

 _Super Brainz: You have a funny looking head!_

 _Dr. Hypno: You have a funny sounding brain!_

 _Super Brainz: This isn't funny anymore._

* * *

 _Super Brainz: I've never seen you before!_

 _Dr. Hypno: I don't get out much…_

 _Super Brainz: That explains the nerdy glasses!_

* * *

 _ **The Smash vs Dr. Hypno**_

 _The Smash: Another mushroom?_

 _Dr. Hypno: This hardly seems like a fair fight, given our intellectual difference…_

 _The Smash: What's that supposed to…hey!_

* * *

 _The Smash: Can you read my mind?_

 _Dr. Hypno: There's nothing TO read…_

 _The Smash: You must think you're funny!_

* * *

 _ **Impfinity vs Dr. Hypno**_

 _Impfinity: I hate doctors!_

 _Dr. Hypno: But isn't your boss a doctor?_

 _Impfinity: Don't tell him I said that!_

* * *

 _Impfinity: I'm not afraid of you!_

 _Dr. Hypno: If you know what I am capable of, you should be!_

 _Impfinity: What are you gonna do? Talk me to death?_

* * *

 _ **Rustbolt vs Dr. Hypno**_

 _Rustbolt: Dr. Hypno…_

 _Dr. Hypno: You have been quite the trouble lately!_

 _Rustbolt: Would it trouble you to go back to your office and stay out of my way?_

* * *

 _Rustbolt: I'm not afraid of some rainbow-colored mushroom!_

 _Dr. Hypno: You have no idea who you're messing with!_

 _Rustbolt: That's some tough talk coming from someone who wears a lab coat everywhere!_

* * *

 _ **Electric Boogaloo vs Dr. Hypno**_

 _Electric Boogaloo: Wanna dance with me, doc?_

 _Dr. Hypno: I have a girlfriend…_

 _Electric Boogaloo: I feel bad for her, seeing how you can't even dance!_

* * *

 _Electric Boogaloo: Have some fun, doc! Show me your moves!_

 _Dr. Hypno: I'll make you move like a freak!_

 _Electric Boogaloo: Mr. Saxobeat! I love that song!_

* * *

 _ **Brain Freeze vs Dr. Hypno**_

 _Brain Freeze: *groans that resemble mocking*_

 _Dr. Hypno: It's not nice to make fun of someone's appearance!_

* * *

 _Brain Freeze: *groans that are the equivalent of an insult*_

 _Dr. Hypno: I don't think even your own ice likes to be around you!_

* * *

 _ **Professor Brainstorm vs Dr. Hypno**_

 _Professor Brainstorm: Tell me everything you know about souls!_

 _Dr. Hypno: You'll get nothing from me!_

 _Professor Brainstorm: I'll pry it from your cold, dead head!_

* * *

 _Professor Brainstorm: We need to have a word about your little "relationship"!_

 _Dr. Hypno: Why do you care if I like girls?_

 _Professor Brainstorm: Honestly, that's the least of your problems!_

* * *

 _ **Immorticia vs Dr. Hypno**_

 _Immorticia: Your head looks a couple sizes too big!_

 _Dr. Hypno: You wanna see what I can do with this head?!_

 _Immorticia: What are you gonna do? Smother me with your head?_

* * *

 _Immorticia: Those are some strange glasses!_

 _Dr. Hypno: They make my opponents do strange things when I focus!_

 _Immorticia: I must have them! Please die for me so I can take them!_

* * *

 _ **Z-Mech vs Dr. Hypno**_

 _Z-Mech: Unidentified Plant Hero approaching!_

 _Dr. Hypno: Oh come on, I'm not that reclusive!_

 _Z-Mech: Eliminating nameless threat!_

* * *

 _Z-Mech: Your mind control powers cannot affect me!_

 _Dr. Hypno: Wanna bet?_

 _Z-Mech: This fight will end quickly!_

* * *

 _ **Neptuna vs Dr. Hypno**_

 _Neptuna: Who are you?_

 _Dr. Hypno: My name is Dr. Hypno!_

 _Neptuna: Never heard of that name. Sounds like a lazily named OC!_

* * *

 _Neptuna: Why are you wearing a lab coat to the beach?_

 _Dr. Hypno: Lab coats are literally the only clothes I own…_

 _Neptuna: Ok, that's just sad…_

* * *

 _ **Thinking**_

 _Dr. Hypno: Excuse me if I take my time…_

 _Dr. Hypno: Analyzing every possible move!_

* * *

 _ **Playing a Trick**_

 _Dr. Hypno: Try this on for size!_

 _Dr. Hypno: Behold my power!_

* * *

 _ **Blocking a hit**_

 _Dr. Hypno: Augh!_

 _Dr. Hypno: Nein!_

* * *

 _ **Playing a Signature Superpower**_

 _Dr. Hypno: I will drive you crazy!_

 _Dr. Hypno: Surrender your mind to my Hypno Wave!_

* * *

 _ **Playing a Legendary Card**_

 _Dr. Hypno: This is what happens when you underestimate me!_

 _Dr. Hypno: This is what we call Schadenfreude!_

* * *

 _ **Against a Legendary Card**_

 _Dr. Hypno: Oh this is bad!_

 _Dr. Hypno: Verdamm mich!_

* * *

 _ **Conceding**_

 _Dr. Hypno: I'm going back to my office!_

 _Dr. Hypno: Auf Wiedersehen!_

* * *

 _ **Dealing 4 or more damage**_

 _Dr. Hypno: Excellent!_

 _Dr. Hypno: Wonderful!_

* * *

 _ **Low Health**_

 _Dr. Hypno: I waste so much energy on this!_

 _Dr. Hypno: Dummkopf!_

* * *

 _ **Victory**_

 _Dr. Hypno: This feels amazing!_

 _Dr. Hypno: Another successful procedure!_

* * *

 _ **Defeat**_

 _Dr. Hypno: I really am a failure…_

 _Dr. Hypno: So this is how it is…_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: As I promised, here is a new chapter revolving around my Plant Hero OC, Dr. Hypno. I really liked the idea of a Hypno Shroom scientist/doctor and, especially in the context of Heroic Hearts, it allowed me to explain the concept of Hero Souls in a way that made sense. There is a lot about Dr. Hypno that I have revealed here, but I still have a lot more to show when I write more chapters about her. I hope you enjoy my first Plant Hero OC!  
**


End file.
